Perfect
by hazelquill21
Summary: Piper, Phoebe, Prue, and Paige are all married. Things go awry for one, and things go great for some. Things always seem to get better, it all goes down hill, why is that? PiperLeo PhoebeDrake centered. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own charmed.

Summary alternate reality where magic doesn't exist.

Piper and Leo: have two daughters Rebecca and Kimberly. Kim is four and Becky is a year old. Piper is twenty-five and Leo is twenty five

Phoebe and Cole: have a son named Ben. Ben is six years old. Phoebe and Cole are twenty-two. They had Ben when they were sixteen.

Prue and Andy: have a daughter named Cassandra who is eight years old. Prue is Twenty-seven and Andy is twenty-nine.

Paige and Henry: are married and are twenty-one years old. . No children.

Piper and Leo don't live in the manor, Paige, Henry, Phoebe, and Cole live in apartments. No manor.

Okay so to the story:

Piper was sitting in the sunroom of her and Leo's home. Becky was taking a nap, and Kim was sitting on the floor in front of her playing with her Barbie dream house. Leo was at work at that particular moment. Piper was a chef at the restaurant she and Leo owned, called, " Wyatt's." Leo was at the restaurant doing something that he wouldn't tell Piper about. He said it was a secret.

" Where Daddy?" Kim asked.

" He is at work." Piper told her with a smile. Piper adored her two girls, and hoped to have more children someday.

Kim had chestnut brown hair like her mother, striking green eyes, like her father. His green eyes were what caught Piper's attention in ninth grade when they met. Becky was showing signs of having hair just like her father, but her eyes were blue. Kim was a daddy's girl. Leo had a lot of trouble saying no to her. The same for Becky. She was so attached to her father. They loved Piper, and adored her just the same.

Becky started to cry, so Piper got up and out of her seat to go check on her. Kim abandoned her dream house and followed Piper up the stairs. Kim just loved to help take care of her sister.

When they got up there, Becky was sitting up in her crib, and in tears.

"What's wrong baby?" Piper cooed, lifting her baby out of the crib. Becky clung to Piper and said, " mamma." The crying seemed to die down and all that was left was a pink face and tears.

" Yeah, mamma's here." Piper smiled. " And look, Kim is here too."

Becky pointed to Kim with a tiny index finger, and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Why do you always do the Cole?" Phoebe said quietly, so that Ben wouldn't hear them. Cole had promised a night alone, and now he told her that he couldn't be home, because of work.

" What can I do?" he said angrily. " I didn't know I had a meeting. Being a lawyer is unpredictable."

" Cole you promised me, though." Phoebe argued. " 'Lets get dinner, hon., just you and me' you said ' I promise hon. I wont let you down this time' well you know what you did."

" What do you want me to do?" he asked impatiently.

" I want you to see me as important enough to be romantic with." She said. " not just your wife, but your lover."

" Listen I am late as it is." He said. " I have to go."

He turned around avoiding her angry glance, and stalked out of their apartment.

Ben came down through the door, while whipping his eyes. Cole had woken him up from his nap. ' God damnit Cole' she thought.

" Where did Daddy go?" he asked.

" He had to go to work." Phoebe smiled, trying to cheer up for her son, so that he wouldn't be sad. " But he'll be back."

Ben turned around and went back to his room.

Phoebe didn't know what to do. It was either he paid attention to her, or the next logical step was to be done with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prue, Andy, and Cassie were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner together, like they always did every night, even though Andy was a cop, and his job was demanding. Prue had made lasagna, but it wasn't as good as when Piper made it. She made a mental note to ask Piper for her specific recipe.

" So Cassie how was your day?" Andy asked.

" I played with Mandy today, Daddy." Cassie said. " And we played with my Barbie dolls."

" Hmm, fun." He smiled. " What about TV, did you watch TV today?"

" I watched Spongebob." Cassie said.

" Interesting." Andy said. " Daddy's got Friday off, do you want to have some quality time with me then?"

" Could we please daddy?" she asked, eyes brimming with joy.

" Of course." He smiled.

Prue smiled. She loved her husband for that reason, among other reasons. He always made time for her and their daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige and Henry lived in a small apartment. It was all they could afford at the moment, but it was perfect for the two of them.

" Paige what do you say to a romantic dinner at Piper's restaurant?" Henry suggested.

" Leo's got it closed for his and Piper's romantic night." Paige smiled. " but Francesco's is open, how about there."

" Paige that's a pizza place." Henry smiled.

" With a restaurant."

" Alright." He agreed. " We'll go at six, okay."

" Okay."

A/N: okay so all the sisters except Phoebe are happy. What will happen next? Review to find out.

-Piperandleoforever21


	2. Happy

A/N: I don't own charmed.

A/N: I don't own charmed

Quality time to Andy was going to the park and the father reading a paper as the child played. At least that was the way it was with him as a child. He wanted it different for his child, so he was going to take Cassie to the ice-cream shop, go to a roller skating rink, and go out for pizza, all of this together.

" So what do you have planned?" Prue asked her husband.

" We're going to get ice-cream and pizza, and go to the roller skating rink." He said.

" I guess I ain't cooking tonight." She said.

" I eat what ever you make." He told her.

" Watch your back, Trudeu." She joked. " Don't get Cassie too hyper."

" I wouldn't dream of it." He said.

They got to the pizza place, and ordered to Italian ices, and two slices of pizza with two Pepsis.

" Whoa, Dad did I save earth or something?" she asked as he brought the food to the table.

" No, I am just celebrating a day off with my daughter." He smiled.

They ate and went to the skating rink, called United Skates of America. Cassie brought her own skates, and brought a pair for her father.

" Okay, Cassie, be really careful." Andy said. Cassie didn't really have any experience in roller-skating, so Andy told her that he was going to hold her hand the whole time.

" I think I am getting a hang of it." She said proudly as she let go of Andy's hand and skated a little on her own. She fell down after a few seconds, and Andy helped her up.

" It's okay." He said. " Practice makes perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige was getting ready for her 'date' with Henry. She contemplated whether it was still called a date when you are married. She doubted it really was. She did her hair nice, all the way down her back, just like Henry loved it, and nice pearl earrings. She was ready to go in her nice black dress that Henry loved so much.

Henry picked her up and drove her to the restaurant.

They got there, and a waiter greeted them at the door.

" Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell?" he said.

" Yes." Henry said.

" Right this way." He said leading them into the dining hall. It was a magnificent view tonight. Red drapes were all around the perimeter, and soft music played in the background. What was better was nobody was there.

"This is beautiful, Henry." Paige gasped.

"Its all for you." He said, and led her to the only set table, which was laden with a red table cloth, a single red rose in a tall vase, in the middle, and petals all around it, and on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper changed the baby's diaper, and started to cook dinner. She was making lasagna with a side of healthy green beans. Most kids didn't like to eat healthy stuff, but her kids did. Even Becky ate them.

She was adding some basil to the lasagna, when she felt a pair of strong arms circle around her waist, and pair of soft lips kissed her neck.

"Hi, sweetie." She said, smiling. " You're home early."

" I got done early." He said. " Hey why are you cooking. Did you forget about our date tonight? You know Prue is taking the girls…"

" Yeah, I didn't forget." She smiled. "This is for tomorrow night. Where are we going?"

"Ahh that's for me to know, and for you to find out." He smiled one of his killer smiles that made her go weak at the knees, and melt.

Piper had just finished cleaning up, after cooking when the doorbell rung.

Prue was at the door to pick up the girls.

It was finally just the two of them alone. Completely alone.

**A/N: okay so bad or good? Should I still continue this? Phoebe will be in the next chapter, I promise. Will she stay with Cole, or will she follow her heart.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**Phantom Creedy Lover****: okay I love nickelback too so, I say that too. Nickelback is the best. Yeah! **

**Ausrox101****: I am glad you love this story already. **

**COPhoebeP3:**** I am glad you like this. Thanks for the review.**

**Missypaige6****: thanks for the review. If you have any romance ideas for Paige and henry, please tell me. I am more of a piper/leo shipper in stories.**

**Heather1021****: I don't like phoebe too much either.**

**Charmed Freak****: thanks for the review. Glad you like it. **

**Please read and review people!**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	3. In love and out of love

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Phoebe sat on the old couch of her apartment late into the night, waiting for Cole's return. She couldn't keep doing this. She couldn't keep being second place to work. It just wasn't fair. She didn't want a divorce, but if she had to, she would. When Cole asked her to marry him, he said she would have a good life, and he would always make her feel special. That wasn't working out, so why should their relationship? She wanted romance, and flowers, and being swept off her feet. She didn't have any of that so far. The last time Cole bought her flowers it was when they got married, and that was six years ago. She felt like the spark was gone, even though there hadn't been a spark for six long years. Maybe she would get that, but when? Would she ever feel special again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper smiled as her husband put her jacket on her. They were ready to go to the special date Leo promised to take her on. The girls were at Prue's house. Leo escorted her to the car, and started to drive.

" So where are you taking me?" she asked.

" Still not saying." He said with a smile.

He pulled up in front of " Wyatt's" and stopped the car.

" Leo why are we here?" she asked. " I want a romantic night with you. Not a night with my workers."

" Ahh we're not here to work." He smiled. " Follow me."

She took his hand, and he led her into the restaurant.

They walked into the dining room, and what Piper saw, amazed her. The lights were dimmed, and in the center of the restaurant was one single table. On the table, was a white tablecloth, a single lit candle, and a tall, thin vase with a single red rose in it. Soft music was playing in the background, and her head waitor, James, was standing in the back of the room.

" Leo this is wonderful." Piper said. " Did you do this?"

" Yes." He smiled. " All for the most beautiful woman in the world."

" I love you so much, Leo." She smiled, as tears ran down her cheek.

Leo pushed them away.

" No need to cry, my love." He said. " Come on sit down."

She sat down and wondered how she had ever managed to find the perfect husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe continued to wait for Cole, when at three in the morning he came home.

" Where were you?" she asked.

" Work?" she repeated. " Since two this afternoon?"

" Yeah." He said. " Work got kind of behind on everything, so they asked me to stay late."

" Cole tell me this." She said. " Is your work more important than your wife?"

" No, of course not." He said.

" Then why do you leave me alone." She said. " With our little boy until three in the morning? For thirteen hours Cole!"

" Work!" he shouted.

" Would you lower your voice?" she said. " Ben is sleeping."

" Phoebe your overreacting." He said.

" Yeah, and am I overreacting when I tell you I want a divorce?" She got up, and stormed out of the room.

" Phoebe…." He called, but she was already gone.

A divorce? She didn't really want a divorce did she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: okay so tell me what you think. Please review.**

**Thanks to all who did review chapter.**

**Cophoebe3****: thanks for your review.**

**Ausrox101****: thanks for the review**

**MWHAX****: thanks for the review. I'll see what I can do with the Phoebe/Cole situation.**

**Charmed Freak****: I'll have to check that song out.**

**Heather1021****: thanks for the review.**

**Mallratrebel****: thanks for the review. **

Please review people!

-piperleoforever21-


	4. Play time at the Wyatt's

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Phoebe listened as Cole called her name. She didn't care what he had to say. He wasn't a good husband to her, and he didn't deserve her. Why couldn't she have a husband like Piper had, or Paige, or Prue? No she was the one with the ass for a husband. Sure he was at work, but work was all he ever talked about. It must be, because he didn't love her anymore. She heard Cole's foot steps come towards their –her bedroom. No he wasn't sleeping on this bed ever again. If work was more important, he could sleep there.

" Phoebe?" she heard his voice again. She got into bed, and covered her face with her blanket. She hated him right now.

" Phoebs." He said.

" Don't call me that." She said. " You lost that right when you deserted me."

" Me, desert you?" he said. " You're the one who wants a divorce."

" That's because you don't care about me anymore."

" That's not true." He said.

" Oh really, then why did you come home at _three o'clock in the morning?_"

" Work kept me late." He said. " I can't help that, now let me in so I can go to sleep."

" Oh no, this bed is too good for you." She said. " And don't even think about sleeping on the couch, because that's too good for you, too. You can go to work and sleep there, since you'd rather be there instead of with me most of the time."

Cole sighed, and walked out of the house, slamming the door shut.

" _I guess a failed marriage is what you get when you marry at sixteen."_ Cole thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

Piper had a lot to do today. She thought of everything she needed to do, while still wrapped in the sweet embrace of Leo.

First she needed to pick up the girls from Prue's house, and do the laundry, and go grocery shopping. Not to mention the house needed to be cleaned.

She looked at her bedside clock, and it said 8:30. She unraveled herself from Leo's embrace, and got out of bed. She put some clothes on and went start everything she needed to do. The girls needed to be picked up around eleven, so she decided to do the laundry first.

She was doing the laundry, when she heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Next she heard feet coming down the stairs toward where she was. The sound of feet came with Leo.

" Hi, honey." She smiled.

" Why if it isn't Mrs. Sneak out of bed." He said.

" I have a lot to do," she said.

" Here let me help you." He said, folding some clean clothes. Piper smiled. Her husband was so great. She felt bad for Phoebe, though, because the last she talked to her, Phoebe was saying how much of a slump she and Cole were in, and that she thought he thought work was more important to him than she was. Thank god her other two sisters were happily married.

" Want breakfast?" she asked him.

" Sure." He smiled, sitting up.

" Good you can come make it with me."

Leo smiled, and followed her into the kitchen. She got out eggs, pancake mix, and a bowl.

She started to mix the pancake stuff together when some of it splashed out onto Leo.

" I am insulted." He joked. "That my wife is throwing food at me."

" You want food thrown at you?" she said, throwing a bit of pancake mix at him.

" That's the game you want to play?" he smiled, and threw some mix at her.

Pretty soon they were on top of each other on the dining room table, covered in breakfast ingredients.

" We're a mess." She laughed.

" Lets stay here." Leo said.

" What?"

" Lets stay here. Rest." He said. " The girls don't need to be picked up for another two hours."

Piper rested her head on his chest. She loved her husband so much. Eventually, unintended, they fell asleep in each other's warm embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prue was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee since her husband and daughter were still sleeping. She had some good news for them, and she couldn't wait to tell them. She had been told of this good news yesterday when they were spending time together.

_Prue was watching a movie, alone since her husband and daughter were spending some time together. She heard the phone ring, so she got up to get it. _

" _Hello?" she said._

" _May I speak with Mrs. Prue Trudeu?" the person said._

" _This is she." Prue said._

" _This is your doctor, Mrs. Trudeu." Dr. Aimmes. " we have your test results in and, congratulations you are pregnant."_

" _Whoa…thanks doctor." She said. This was a huge surprise. She and Andy weren't even trying for a baby. That didn't mean that she didn't want it though. How would he feel though?_

She heard foot steps come down the stairs, with the figure of her husband.

" Andy." She smiled. " Is Cassie up?"

" Yeah, she's on her way down." He said. " Why?"

" I have some good news." She smiled.

" What good news, Mom." Cassie said coming into the room.

" Well, this is good news." Prue said. " I am going to have a baby."

" Prue…you're…" Andy said.

" Yep." Prue said, excitedly.

" Prue this is great!" Andy cried. He was going to have another baby. This was great.

" Where are the girls?" Prue asked.

" They're still sleeping." Cassie said.

" Well Aunt Piper is going to be here at eleven, and its already quarter to nine." She said.

" I'll get them up." Cassie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige woke up the next morning in the arms of her husband. Wow that word was still new to her, even though she had been married for six months already. She got out of bed, and went over to Henry's side of the bed. She sat down and kissed his cheek.

" Hi, honey." He said.

" Hi, sweetie."

" So I was thinking maybe we could go out to breakfast." She said.

" Honey, we just went out to dinner." He said.

" Yeah, but this way I don't have to cook." She said.

" Alright." He smiled and got out of bed.

Some how she could have him do anything she wanted. All because he loved her.

They got up and got dressed, ready to go out. They went to a local IHOP in town and ate there. Paige loved married life. She didn't know why her sisters didn't tell her about how wonderful it was. Phoebe mainly told her how bad it was, but for her it wasn't. Prue, and Piper had no complaints, so she had no fear of marrying. She didn't even have cold feet on the day of her wedding. Life was great for her.

**A/N: okay so Phoebe may be getting divorced, maybe not, we'll see. Keep reading to find out. **

**Review! Thanks to all who did review: **

**Charmed Freak: thanks for the review!**

**Missypaige06: thanks for the review!**

**Ausrox101: thanks for the review!**

**Strizzy: thanks for the review!**

**Mallratrebel: no Cole isn't a demon. This is an au story. No magic.**

**Jorden's Prayla: maybe it will, maybe it won't, I won't say. **

**CoPhoebeP3: like I told Jorden's Prayla; we'll see. **

**Review people!**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	5. faith and end of playtime

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Prue started to worry about Piper. It was already 12:00, and she still wasn't there to pick Becky and Kim up. She figured that maybe she got caught up in work around the house, so she decided to bring them home herself.

She knocked on the door, but no one answered.

She then resorted to use her key to get into the house.

" Piper?" she called. " Piper, Leo?"

No answer.

She checked the rooms, and the last she checked was the dining room. What she saw in there surprised her. Piper was on top of Leo. They both seemed to be asleep, and covered in what _looked _like pancake mix and eggshells, and the actual egg.

" What are mommy and daddy doing covered in breakfast stuff?" Kim asked.

" Looks like they had a food fight." Prue said. She knew there was more to what went on, but she wasn't about to tell that to their four-year old daughter.

She gently shook Piper. Piper jumped up, slightly startled, and looked around wildly.

" Hi, Piper." Prue said.

" Oh my gosh, I fell asleep." She exclaimed. " Hi, girls. Leo wake up."

Leo opened his eyes, and quickly sat up.

" Mommy, did you and daddy have a food fight?" Kim asked.

" Yeah." Piper said. There was more than a food fight, such as the whole making out thing, but she wasn't going to tell her four year old daughter that.

" Okay, Prue can you watch the girls while Leo and I go take a shower and get changed?"

" Sure, but could I talk to you for a second?"

" Sure." Piper said. She and Prue walked into the kitchen, and Piper looked at her.

" What's up?" she asked.

" Well I have some good news." She said. " I'm pregnant."

" Prue that's great!" Piper cried. " I would hug you but…"

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, go get changed." She said. " And take a shower."

" Will do." Piper said. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe sat alone in her bedroom for hours. She didn't even get any sleep. Ben came into her room at nine, and jumped on her bed.

" Where is daddy, mommy?" he asked. She looked at his innocent face. He was so innocent, and he didn't even know what was going on. She didn't even have the heart to tell him. He loved Cole, and it would break his heart.

" He went to work." She said. He probably was at work. It wasn't a lie. She ruffled his brown hair, and sat him on the bed.

" When is he going to come back?" Ben asked, as he sat down. He started to fumble with the bottom of his pajamas.

" I don't know." Phoebe said, taking his tiny hands into hers. The phone rang, so she answered the one next to her bed.

She picked it up, and said hello.

" Hi, Phoebes." Said the voice of her oldest sister Prue.

" Hi, Prue." Phoebe said.

" Phoebs, are you okay?" Prue asked.

" Ben why don't you go watch some TV." Phoebe told her son. Ben did as he was told, and hopped off of the bed, and went out of the room. She listened as his footsteps led down the hall, and into his bedroom.

" Phoebe are you alright?" Prue asked again.

" Prue." Phoebe said. " Cole…" She couldn't finish the sentence. It was so hard. They were once so in love, and now the strong tower was falling.

" Cole what?" Prue said.

" We're getting divorced." Phoebe finally managed to say.

" Oh, Phoebes, I am so sorry." Prue said sympathetically.

" Prue, I couldn't take it anymore." Phoebe sobbed. She brought her blanket up to her eyes, and whipped the tears away. " He always goes to work, and I feel like he doesn't even love me anymore."

" Phoebe, I am here for you." Prue said. " Remember that."

" Prue, can I come over with Ben?" Phoebe asked. " You know, I don't want to be alone right now."

" Sure." Prue said. " Of course. I warn you Andy and Cassie are a little jumpy right now."

" Why?" Phoebe asked.

" Well, they're excited, because I'm having a baby!"

" Prue that's great!" Phoebe cried. " At least something in my life is going good."

Phoebe was so excited. She was going to be an Aunt again. Being an Aunt again always made her happy. She wasn't the happiest she'd ever been in her life, but this was a start. Cole couldn't control her life, and she wouldn't let him if he tried. She was going to be happy for her sister, for her son, and most of all herself. If she weren't happy, then she would be miserable, and never find the right person for her. She would find that person, but it would take time, and a lot of healing of her heart, but she would make it through. She was a strong person. Faith was key.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige sat at South Bay Social Services waiting for the boss to come in. From talking to Mr. Cowan on the phone, he seemed to be a nice person, and looking for a hard worker.

Finally after waiting for a while, he walked in the door. He was in a working suit, and had a clipboard in his hand.

" Hello, Paige." He said, shaking her hand.

" Hello, Mr. Cowan." she said.

" So you've applied for the job of social worker." He said, observing his clipboard, and sitting down in his chair.

" Yes." She said.

" Well, you have quite a resume." He said, lifting a piece of paper. " Berkley…good school."

She didn't say anything. She figured that not saying anything would be best.

" Well, I am pleased to say that you have the job." He said, lowering his clipboard.

She had gotten the job! This is great.

" When do I start?" she asked excitedly.

" Tomorrow." He responded. " Nine until five. Don't be late."

" I won't." she assured him, standing up. She shook his hand, and left. She finally had a career. This was great. The job was great, and it paid great. She couldn't wait to get home to tell Henry.

She left the building and got into her green Volkswagen Beetle, and drove off.

After a little while she got back to her apartment, and hurried up to the door.

She searched her purse for her key, and stuck it in the door. She got it open, and flung herself inside.

" Henry?" she called out.

" In here." He called from their bedroom.

She made her way to the bedroom, and walked in calmly to remain anonymous.

" Hey, honey." He said. " Did you get the job?"

" I did!" she cried, jumping on their bed.

" Honey, that's wonderful." He said. " With my job, and yours we should be able to buy a house."

" Yeah!" Paige agreed. Henry was a police officer. His job always made her nervous, but it was what he wanted, so she went with it. She and Henry really wanted a house of their own. Living in this apartment was cramped, and impersonal. Besides, they were thinking of having a baby at some point, so a house would be wonderful.

**A/N: okay so review please. Surprises to come. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. **

**MandyPandy999****: Keep reading to find out what happens. **

**Charmedchick34****: yes, she does. **

**COPhoebeP3****: I never really liked Cole. When he betrayed Phoebe, that was it for him. **

**Please review!**

**-piperleoforever-**


	6. chapter six

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Paige started her job the next day. She went in early to make a good impression on her new boss. First impressions say everything, she always thought. She went into her office to start off with, and her assistant started her off with a brand new file. It was about a little girl whose parents died, and needed to be adopted. She felt bad for the little girl who was only five years old. She couldn't imagine loosing her parents at such a young age, and what was worse, she would remember it.

She worked all day on this case, and she was stumped. She had to do something for this little girl.

She got home, to see Henry was taking his coat off. He had obviously just got in.

" Hey, honey." He said, giving her a kiss. " How was your day?"

" Hard." Paige said. " But that's the way I like it. A good challenge is what I want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was making lunch for the girls when the phone rang.

" Hello?" she said.

" Piper?" came the voice of Phoebe.

" Hi, Phoebes." Piper said. Phoebe didn't sound so good. " Phoebes what's wrong?"

" Cole and I are getting a divorce." Phoebe said. " Could I come over? I was over Prue's yesterday, and I want to be with you today."

" Phoebes I am so sorry." Piper said, " Sure, come over when ever you want."

" I'll come by around three." She said. Piper looked at the clock on the wall of the kitchen. It was eleven thirty. She would have to feed the girls, and then straighten up the house. There wasn't much to do, as she was a neat freak.

" Girls lunch is ready." Piper called out. " Leo can you get Becky?"

A minute later, Leo came down with Becky and Kim.

" Phoebe is coming over." She told Leo. "She and Cole are getting a divorce, and she doesn't want to be alone."

" I feel so bad." Leo said. " They've been together since they were fourteen."

He put the girls in their seats, and Piper and Leo watched them as they ate.

" You ever think of having another?" Piper asked him.

" Of course I want more children." He told her. " Why do you want one?"

" Well since Prue told me she was pregnant, it made me want another one. You know to baby, and well pamper."

" I know." Leo said. " Becky is a year old now, but I feel like she is growing so fast. I mean she'll be two in three weeks."

" Oh my god Leo, my baby is growing so fast." Piper said.

" I'm willing to try." He told her. " As long as you are ready."

" Leo I want another one." She told him. " I really do."

" Well we'll try, alright?"

" Alright." She nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prue was already starting to feel morning sickness. She was two months along, according to the doctor, and she felt like crap. Her stomach ached, she felt nauseous all the time, and she had a headache that just wouldn't go away. How did Piper do this two times? She had only done this once, and it wasn't that bad. This time was definitely going to be a lot harder.

**A/N: sorry so short, but I am having a huge case of writers block. The next chapter will be set six or seven months later. I don't know. If anyone has any ideas, or something they would like to be added to the story, please let me know.**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	7. Chapter seven

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

It had been five months since Prue found out she was pregnant, and to her surprise, she found out she was having twins. They were a girl and a boy. Imagine that having twins, one of each. She and Andy had the names Giavanna picked out for the girl, and Zachary picked out for the boy. Right now she was seven months pregnant, and bigger than she was with Cassie, for the reason that Cassie was only one baby. Andy was very excited about having twins, and so was she. This would be their last babies, seeing as three was enough for them to handle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige felt so defeated. She was still trying to find a home for the little girl called Savannah. She had been trying for months to find the perfect home, and no such luck. She also had another thing on her mind. She and Henry had been trying for a couple of months now to have a baby, and there wasn't any change. They still weren't able to conceive. Time would tell, and only time. A perfect idea sprang into her mind, one day while she sat at work. She and Henry wanted a baby, with no luck, and Savannah needed a family. Why couldn't she and Henry adopt Savannah? That would be wonderful, and the girl would have a home. She just needed to talk to Henry, and she was sure this would all go over well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Leo sat in the doctor's office for what felt like hours. This was the second time here, and they had a feeling the results would be the same. They had been trying for six months to have a baby, and Piper still wasn't pregnant. This was going to be more difficult than before. With Kim and Becky, it didn't take so long. Maybe one or two tries.

Doctor Harris came back in with a sad look on his face.

" Sorry, Mr and Mrs. Wyatt." He said. " No luck. All I can tell you is to keep trying."

Piper looked at Leo, defeated. She wasn't necessarily defeated, because she knew Leo would want to try more. Trying wasn't all that horrible, either, so why not keep trying?

" Call any time to schedule another appointment." He told them, as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe sat down with her lawyer. Today was the day that she was going to file for a divorce. Cole hadn't come back at all during the past seven months, and that was the last straw. If he really wanted to reconcile with her, then he would have come back. No man was going to make her this upset, so she needed freedom to find the right man.

" Full name, please." He said.

" Phoebe Paula Halliwell-Turner." She said.

" Full name of husband you wish to divorce." He said.

" Cole William Turner."

It went on like that. She felt a ray of hope in her heart to start out fresh, and this was the way.

She got home an hour later, and paid the babysitter who was watching Ben.

" Where is daddy?" Ben asked, when the babysitter left.

" He went away for awhile." Phoebe told her son, half truthfully.

" What is divorce?" he asked.

" Who taught you that word?"

" Cindy." Ben said. Cindy was the babysitter.

Phoebe decided to tell her son the truth.

" Divorce is when a mommy and a daddy don't love each other anymore, and want to be apart from each other."

" Will I see daddy anymore?" he asked.

" You sure will." Phoebe assured him. " Because your daddy loves you."

The only problem was that he didn't love her. This was the outcome of getting married when you are sixteen, because people change, and the two of them had changed for the worst, and they had changed apart.

**A/N: review. Phoebe and Cole may get divorced or they may not, I don't know yet. I have to decide.**

**Charmed Freak: thanks for the review.**

**Ausrox101: thanks**

**MissColeTurner: thanks for your review. I don't intend to have Cole leave the story. I may have him get divorced from Phoebe, though. I don't know yet. I don't like Cole, and I never will. Don't get me wrong, he was okay when he was good in half of season four, but once he turned evil again, source or no source, I said forget it with him. Even if they get divorced he will be in the story. It was never phoebe's fault, because she is the good one, he is the bad one. Phoebe was never at fault. Anyway thanks for the review.**

**Review!**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	8. Ayden and Tori

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

It had been seven months now that they were trying, and nothing had happened. Piper was starting to think there was no hope. Maybe she just couldn't have another baby. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe her body wasn't ready to have another baby. Rebecca was two now, so maybe she had to wait a couple of more years. She didn't think she could wait a couple of more years. She wanted a baby now. To hear a little baby giggle. That was the greatest sound. The doctor had told her to keep trying, but would it work? Would she ever have another baby? The last time they had tried was after Piper's second doctor visit. That was a month ago. Miracles could happen, but was her miracle the two little girls she already had?

Piper had been thinking about this, when her cell phone rang.

She sighed, and picked it up.

" Hello?" she said.

" Piper, it's Andy." The voice of Andy said. " Prue's going to have the baby."

Piper flung her phone shut, and rushed to the hospital with Leo and the girls.

Meanwhile Prue was in labor in a hospital room breathing heavily.

" Where are my sisters?" She asked Andy as she breathed.

" They're…" he started.

" Here." Piper said, as she walked into the room with Leo.

" Piper!" Prue said. " Where are the girls?"

" With Paige." Piper said. " She'll come see you in a little bit when Phoebe gets here."

" Piper I think I am going to give birth soon…and I want you to be here when I do." Prue said. " You're the only one who has had a kid besides me."

" I would be honored." Piper said.

She winced in pain as another contraction hit her. Piper knew how it felt, seeing as she had given birth to two girls. She wanted to feel it again, just to have another baby in her arms.

Phoebe barged through the door a minute later.

" What's going on?" she asked.

" I am in labor." Prue told her through breaths.

" I gather." Phoebe said. " I just got back from my lawyer appointment. My divorce is official in two weeks when Cole and I sign the paper work."

She left to watch the girls and Cassie while Paige came in.

" So I haven't talked to Henry about this, but what would you think of me having a child?" Paige asked.

" I think you would be a great mother." Piper said. " Talk to Henry. After all it takes two to make a baby."

" I want to adopt a five year old." Paige said. " She has no one and is in an orphanage. No one has come for her."

" I say go for it." Piper said. " After all she may be the last Halliwell after Prue's…."

" What?" Paige said.

" Nothing." Piper said quickly.

Seven hours later, Prue was ready to give birth.

" Push!" the nurse said.

Prue pushed and screamed out in pain.

" You are never touching me again Trudeu, you hear me?" she yelled.

" Yes, sweetie." He said, reluctantly.

She screamed out in pain as she pushed again.

Piper was watching as her sister gave birth to her twins. She heard her sister scream, and a baby came out. All of a sudden she felt a little woozy. She was going to sit down for a second, but the next thing she saw was black, and everything was out of sight.

Piper awoke to find she was in a hospital bed.

She opened her eyes to see Leo sitting next to her.

" Leo?" she said.

" Piper, you're alright." He said, happily.

" Did Prue have the babies?" She asked immediately, impervious to the fact that she was in a hospital bed, and why.

" Yeah a boy and a girl." Leo said. " Ayden and Victoria."

" Beautiful names." Piper said. " Different than what she had picked out, though."

" I wonder what our's will be." Leo said.

Piper looked at him sadly.

" Leo we don't even know if we can have another baby." She said. " I don't know if we'll ever conceive."

" Piper, you do know you fainted, right?" Leo said.

" Yeah." She said. " So what, I'm squeamish."

" Piper, you're pregnant." Leo told her. " We did it. We're going to have a baby."

" What?" she said. Was he joking, or was this a dream. If he was joking, it was a cruel joke.

" Piper, we're going to have a baby." Leo repeated.

" Leo, we did it!" she said happily. " We've waited so long, and we finally did it!"

" I know." He said, and got up to sit next to her.

She kissed him passionately, until the door opened, and Phoebe and Paige walked in.

" Piper, you're awake." Phoebe said, as they came in. " What happened?"

" We're pregnant!" Piper announced happily. " I am going to have a baby!"

" Piper you've waited so long for this!" Phoebe smiled. " Now all I need to do is find the perfect man, and everything will be perfect. I mean Prue just had twins, Paige is adopting. All I need is the perfect husband."

" Phoebs." Paige said. " He's out there, and he will come someday. I promise you that."

" I hope so." Phoebe sighed. "Anyway does Prue know about the baby, Piper?"

" No." Leo said. " The doctor who treated Piper only told me. Prue is with Ayden and Victoria right now."

" I love those names." Phoebe said. " I picked Benjamin after Cole's father."

" I like the name Ben." Paige said.

" I do, too." Piper said. She looked at Leo. "How many months along am I?"

" A month." Leo said.

" So that time we…after…" she said.

He nodded.

" Ewe." Paige gasped.

" I love you." Piper said, giving Leo a kiss.

" I love you, too." He said.

" I think I am going to go talk to Henry." Paige said, getting up.

" I am going to go see where the girls went with Dad."

Their father had come to watch the kids while Prue was in labor, and Piper fainted.

They left the room, and Piper and Leo were alone to celebrate their new family member.

Paige went home and caught up with Henry who had been at work. Paige was told to leave to see her sister's babies' birth. She had put up a fight, but Mr. Cowan wouldn't see to her staying.

" Hi." She said, when she walked in to see him at the table. " Prue had the babies."

" Did she?" Henry said. " What are their names?"

" Ayden and Victoria." Paige told him.

" I like the names." He said.

" Henry there is something I want to talk to you about." She said.

" Are you…." He said, but she cut him off.

" No." she said, slightly disappointed. She really did want a baby of her own, but now wasn't the time. This five year old would become theirs in no time. " There is just this girl that I can't find adoptive parents for."

" You told me," he said. " Savannah?"

" Yeah." Paige said. " What would you think of the idea of us adopting her?"

" Paige that's a wonderful idea!" Henry said, excitedly. " I love the idea. We have been trying and we can try when the time is right."

She smiled. She knew right now exactly why she married him. She married him for his warm and generous heart. That and other things, but that was one of the reasons.

" I talked to Mr. Cowan." She said. " We just need to sign some forms."

" Great." He said. " Tomorrow we'll sign them. I'll take the day off. I cannot wait. I am going to be a daddy!"

" I am so happy at how excited you are." She said.

She was excited, too.

Prue looked down at her two new babies. Ayden and Victoria. Different from what she had originally picked out, but still great names. Ayden after Andy's father, and Victoria after her father, Victor. Ayden and Tori they would be.

She had Andy and Cassie at her side, and she couldn't be in any more joy than she was now.

" Mommy was I this little?" Cassie asked.

" You sure were." Prue told her. "So are you excited to have a new sister and brother?"

" I am." Cassie said. " I am no longer an only child, and I have a sister to teach, and a brother to protect me and Tori when he is older."

" I am glad." Prue said. " Hey Andy did you find out what happened to Piper?"

" No." he said. " All I know is she fainted when Ayden came out."

" I hope she's alright." Prue said. " Can you go see if she can come to see me?"

" Sure." Andy said, and left the room.

Andy arrived in the room the nurse said Piper was in to find her sitting up, getting ready to leave.

" You're alright then?" he said. " Prue wants you."

" I was going to go see her." Piper said. " I just need to get my girls."

He nodded and left. Piper and Leo left after him, and got Kim and Rebecca from her father.

She went to Prue's room to see Prue holding two babies, and Cassie sitting next to her.

" Hey." Piper said, as she came in with Leo and the girls.

" Hi, Piper." Prue smiled. " Hey girls."

" Hi, Aunt Prue." Kim said.

" Awnt Pu." Becky babbled.

" Piper, are you okay?" Prue asked.

" I'm fine." Piper said. " So how are the babies?"

" Why did you faint, Piper?" Prue asked, concern filling her voice.

" I'm pregnant." Piper said.

" Piper, that's great." Prue exclaimed. " I am so happy for you two. You two have been trying so hard."

" I know." Piper said. " I am so happy."

" Mommy you're having a baby?" Kim asked. She knew what 'pregnant' meant, having been around when Rebecca was born, and celebrated.

" I am." Piper said. " Are you excited?"

" I sure am." Kim said. "Are you Beck?"

Becky clapped her hands, and said, " Baby!"

" I take that as a yes." Piper laughed.

Becky smiled up at Piper.

" How about you Leo." Prue said. " Excited?"

" Extremely." He smiled.

Life was going great for all of them. All of them except Phoebe.

**A/N: long chapter. Review, please and tell me what you think. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	9. Better than me

.**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Prue didn't think having twins would be this much work. They cried constantly, and when one fell asleep, the other would cry, and vice versa. Andy was around to help, but he could only do so much. Cassie was a huge help, too. More of help than Prue could've imagined. Cassie was being so mature, and wasn't even jealous of the babies.

It had only been three weeks, but it felt so much longer.

Finally at about three in the afternoon, Prue got the babies to sleep. Both of them, miraculously. She sat down with a tall glass of cold iced tea, and took a deep breath.

Suddenly Tori cried out.

' A mother's job is never done' Prue thought to herself.

Andy came into the room, and looked at her.

" I'll get Tori, you get Ayden." She told him.

They walked off together towards the nursery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige and Henry sat in Mr. Cowan's office awaiting the papers they had to sign to get Savannah. Mr. Cowan was now looking over a piece of paper.

" Alright." He said, after awhile. " I need you both to sign here."

He put the paper down, and pointed to two signature lines. The paper basically stated all of the responsibilities, and a biography of Savannah's past years.

Paige signed the paper, and handed it to Henry. He signed it, and handed it back to Mr. Cowan.

" That's all." Mr. Cowan said, taking the paper. " She's free to go home with you now."

Paige was so happy after all of the papers she had had to look over and sign. Finally she was getting a little girl to take care of.

Mr. Cowan left the room.

" This is it." Paige said to Henry. He smiled at her, and took her hand into his.

A minute later, Mr. Cowan came back with a tiny girl. For five years old she was very tiny. She had beautiful brown hair, and the most gorgeous brown eyes to match.

" Hi." Paige said in a sweet voice. " Are you Savannah?"

Savannah nodded shyly, and didn't say anything.

" She's a little shy." Mr. Cowan said. He led her over to face Paige.

" Hi, Savannah." Paige said. " I am Paige."

Savannah didn't say anything.

" This is Henry." She said, pointing to her husband. " We're going to be your new mommy and daddy."

" Am I leaving the scary place?" she asked in a low voice.

Paige knew she was probably talking about the orphanage.

She nodded. " Yes, you are." Paige said.

She let go of Mr. Cowan's hand, and took Paige's.

" Want to go home sweetie?"

Savannah nodded, and they left.

Paige pulled up to her and Henry's apartment, and parked the car.

She helped Savannah out of the car, and she, Henry, and Savannah walked up to the apartment.

Paige led her into the apartment, and put the little girl's bags that she had into the bedroom she and Henry had set up.

She picked up her cell phone as it rang, while Henry helped Savannah set up.

" Hello?" she said.

" Hi, Paige." Came the voice of Phoebe.

" Hey, Phoebs." Paige said.

" Did you bring home Savannah yet?" she asked.

" I sure did." Paige said. " She's beautiful."

" I want to come and see her." Phoebe said, excitedly. " God knows I need some happiness. My divorce is nauseating."

" How is that going?" Paige asked " Any news?"

" We're starting the process in a week." Phoebe said. " I just…It feels wrong. I can't explain it. I just have this feeling that he still loves me. I got this feeling while I was watching Ben sleep yesterday. He looks so much like Cole."

" Do what your heart tells you to do." Paige told her.

" Thanks." Phoebe said. " When can we come see her?"

" I want to get her settled in." Paige said. " I'll call you and Prue and Piper when she feels comfortable."

" Sure." Phoebe said. " Bye."

Paige hung up her phone.

She walked into Savannah's room to see Savannah putting a purple bed spread on her bed with the help of Henry.

" Hey." She said.

" Hi, Paige." Henry said.

" Do you feel comfortable yet?" Paige asked Savannah. " I mean do you like it here?"

" Yeah." Savannah nodded.

" We're always going to be here for you…for anything." Henry told her. " Remember that."

" Can I call you mommy and daddy?"

Paige smiled, and ruffled her hair. " Of course you can."

Savannah looked down. " I've never had a mommy and daddy." She said. " It's always been other people who were mean to me. You seem like nice people. I never really knew my real mommy and daddy. They were never around me."

Paige smiled again, and took the little girl into her arms.

" We're not like that." She said. " We're not mean."

" I know." Savannah said. " That's why I want to call you mommy and daddy."

Paige looked at Henry. They had a special little girl, which was for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper sat in the doctor's office with Leo waiting for the doctor. Today was the day of her first appointment for the baby. She was already about two months along, and it was time for a check up. Dr. Harris came in, and placed his clipboard on the table.

" Hello." He said. " How far along are you Piper?"

" Two months." She said. He wrote something down on his clipboard.

" Shall we get started?"

Piper pulled herself onto the cushioned chair she had sat on two times before to see a first glimpse of her babies.

She lifted her shirt to reveal a flat stomach.

He put the cold gel on her stomach, and put a remote type thing to it.

Leo took her hand.

She smiled up at him.

Dr. Harris squinted at the screen in front of Piper.

" There is your baby." He said. " Do you want to know what it is?"

Piper shook her head. " No." she said." We want that to be a surprise."

" Okay." He said. " Well your baby is perfectly healthy right now."

Piper smiled. Her baby was healthy.

They got the sonogram picture, and went home.

" We're home." Piper called out. Kim and Becky ran into the room. Kim jumped into Leo's arms.

" Momma!" Becky cried.

" Hi, baby." Piper said, taking Becky into her arms.

" Where's Aunt Phoebe?"

" In here." Phoebe said, coming into the room. " I just called Paige. She took Savannah home."

" That's great." Piper said, shifting Becky to her left hip. " When can we see her?"

" She said she'd call us after she got Savannah settled in, and comfortable."

" Okay, well do you want to see the baby?" Piper asked.

" Of course I do." Phoebe smiled. " Let me see!"

Piper laughed, and pulled the sonogram out of her purse, and handed it to Phoebe.

" Oh my god." Phoebe smiled. " I remember seeing Kim and Becky like this."

" The baby is healthy." Piper said.

" That's wonderful." Phoebe said. " But I really have to go. I left Ben with Cole."

" He came back?" Piper said.

" Yeah, this morning." Phoebe sighed. " I just have this feeling that he still loves me."

" Listen to your heart." Piper said.

" Paige said that." Phoebe said. " I'm just confused. I look at Ben, and I feel guilty as if I overreacted."

" Everything will be okay." Piper said. " Go home to your son."

Phoebe grabbed her purse from the side table, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe walked into her apartment after parking her car. She walked in to see Cole and Ben watching TV together.

" Hey." She said, putting her car keys onto the side table.

" Hi." Cole said. " I'll just leave."

Phoebe looked at Ben and then to Cole. That feeling was coming back.

" Cole, wait." She said. " Ben can you go to your room?"

Ben got up, and ran to his room.

" Cole can we talk?"

" Sure." He said, grabbing his coat.

" It's just I think I am making a mistake." She said. " I need to know one thing."

He looked at her.

" Do you still love me." she asked.

" I do." he said. " But like you said, " You deserve better than me."

He opened the door, and walked out.

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed_

_Where your nightgown used to be_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remembered_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

The words he just spoke hurt worse than the fact they were getting divorced. He loved her, and wanted to get back together with her more than anything. It was because he loved her that he just said those words to her. He knew she deserved better, someone who didn't have to work long hours to give her what she needed and wanted. Someone who she loved more than life, and it wasn't him anymore. He wanted what made her happy.

_While looking through your old box of notes_

_I found those pictures I took_

_That you were looking for_

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_

_That time at the mall_

_You and me in the dressing room_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remembered_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Phoebe sat down at the table in front of her. Now she knew the way she felt, and the way he did. It was a moment of truth between them.

The words he spoke cut her inside worse than a knife. Slicing the hope she actually had. The truth was, is that she wanted him, and no one else.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said it's over_

_And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older_

_Cause we never really had our closure_

_This can't be the end_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_(And I think you should know this)_

_(You deserve much better than me)_

Doing what was best for Phoebe, well that may hurt him, but it was what would make her happy, or so he thought.

**A/N: sorry for the long wait. I had this chapter written, and it took me a while to type. Plus I haven't been in access to a computer much lately. Next chapter is written, I just need to type it. Please review. Song was " Better than me" by Hinder**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	10. I should have knocked on wood!

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

There were many things that Phoebe wished, but right now she wished her life wasn't so damn complicated. Cole made her feel like she was right in wanting the divorce, but her heart told her differently. She knew it wasn't her fault in thinking he was never around, because he wasn't. It was mainly his fault, but she didn't know what she would do without him. She hadn't given as much thought as she thought to divorce him and what it would mean. After all he was Ben's father. There was a reason they got together at sixteen. He loved her, and she knew that she loved him, too. She felt like Cole _did _deserve a second chance, like their marriage was worth the aggravation. It was a constant battle in her mind, when she reverted to thinking she could actually move on and find someone who would make her as happy as Cole used to make her, but no one she came into contact with seemed close.

It was a day until the divorce process started, and she was growing nervous with each passing day.

Cole was supposed to pick up Ben for the day. He had taken two days off. That was one step for him. It was very rare for him to take days off.

She watched as he pulled up in his car and then walk up to the door. She let him in, so he walked over to the kitchen, and sat down.

" Where's Ben?" he asked.

" His room." Phoebe said. " Um…Cole I think we need to talk."

" What about?" he said.

" Do you ever think we're making a mistake? Getting divorced I mean?"

" I love you." He said. " Like I said, but this is what you want."

" I'm not so sure anymore." She said. " I feel like this should've just been a marital spat and obstacle to overcome, like our marriage is worth it."

" I always thought our marriage was worth it." He said. " And working was something I did to make enough money to buy a house someday."

" Cole, we've taken each other for granted, and I don't think divorce is the solution. It's not what I want anymore."

" I don't think it is either." He agreed. " I mean we're worth it. All I was waiting for was for you to say you loved me too, and that you wanted to call it off."

She smiled. Her life was taking a turn for the better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige and Savannah sat at the kitchen table after work and school, eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for a snack. Henry was still at work.

" Mommy, can you tell me about my family?" Savannah asked, and she took a bite of her sandwich.

" Sure." Paige said. They hadn't seen Piper or anyone yet, so Savannah didn't know anyone yet. " Now you have three aunts, my sisters, Piper, Phoebe, and Prue. I don't have any brothers, but my sisters have husbands."

Savannah nodded. " Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Prue." She repeated. She smiled. " I've never had Aunts before. I love saying Aunt. I hope they will love me."

" They will." Paige assured her.

" You're sure?"

Paige nodded. " Then Leo, Andy, and Cole." She continued.

" Do they have kids?" Savannah asked. " My aunts I mean."

" They sure do." Paige said. " Aunt Piper has two girls Kim and Becky. They have a baby on the way, too. Kim and Becky are both younger than you."

" How much?" she asked.

" Kim's four." Paige told her. " And Becky is two."

Savannah nodded.

" Aunt Prue has Cassie who is older at eight and twins who are newborn. Cassie is excited to meet you." Paige had talked to Prue, who had told her that. " So are Kim and Becky."

" I can't wait." Savannah smiled. " I've never had family before like this."

" Then last but not least Aunt Phoebe has a son Ben who is six."

" Cool." Savannah said, and took another bite. " I can't wait to meet them."

Paige grinned. Savannah had seemed shy, and she was, but Paige knew she was feeling comfortable from the warm welcome she was getting from her new family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper sat down on her bed next to her husband who was lying down. She pulled the covers over her legs, and lied down next to him.

" Good night, my dear." He said.

" Good night." She said back. She rested a hand on her flat belly. " Night Baby."

Leo smiled, and pulled himself up. He kissed Piper's stomach, and then her lips.

"Glad to know I am still loved." She teased.

" I'm never going to stop." He told her. " Never."

She smiled, as he lay back down, and rested a hand against her stomach. They fell asleep like that, and awoke the same way. Piper was the first to wake up. Leo was asleep until Becky started to cry. He woke with a start, and they both got out of bed. Piper looked at the digital clock next to their bed. It read 8:30 in large green numbers. The girls were probably hungry.

They trudged into the room to see Becky sitting up in her crib, and Kim sitting in her own bed staring out the window.

"Daddy." Becky said in a little voice, as he walked over to the crib.

" Morning, Girls." Leo said, sleepily, running his hand through his sandy blonde hair.

" Morning Mommy and Daddy." Kim said, looking at them. Piper walked up behind Leo.

" Morning baby." Piper said, as she lifted Becky out of the crib, and into her arms.

Leo was going to put a small bed in there for Becky, since she was two already. They had already bought one, but he hadn't set it up yet. The crib would go to the baby. The baby would probably go in the extra bedroom they had, after it left the nursery attached to their bedroom, and next to their bathroom.

Piper took Becky, and Leo held Kim, as they went downstairs to eat a breakfast of Piper's special French toast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prue was in the grocery store shopping for groceries-obviously. Cassie and the twins were with her, which wasn't good at all. She was just waiting for one of them to wail. She didn't even know what to do anymore. They cried constantly, and she was afraid people would stop to stare if they started crying. Andy couldn't watch them, because he was on a cop's meeting. He didn't even want to leave, but he would be fired if he didn't go, and right now the family needed the money.

She stopped in front of the dairy section, and got a gallon of whole milk and a half-gallon of 2 milk. After having the twins, 2 was much better for her, in her thoughts.

She absentmindedly walked more down the aisle, and picked up what she thought was yogurt.

" Um, Mom, no offense…." Cassie said. " But I don't think any of us likes goat-cheese."

She looked down at what she picked up to see that it was in fact goat-cheese.

" God, I am so out of it." She said, and put the cheese down. She picked up the yogurt she wanted, and started walking again.

" Are you okay?" Cassie asked.

" Just tired." Prue said, truthfully. She was so tired from the twins waking up every fifteen minutes the night before. One would cry, go back to sleep after five minutes, and as soon as they were asleep, the other would cry ten minutes later. It was a cycle.

" I think we should go home before you get prunes instead of grapes or raisons." Cassie laughed.

" Yeah." Prue agreed.

She went over to a short line, and after five minutes of waiting it was her turn.

" Okay we're almost done." She said. " And no crying."

Suddenly Ayden started to cry.

" Why did I not knock on wood?" she muttered.

**A/N: review, please. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	11. Perfect?

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Phoebe and Cole had called their lawyers the next day to call the whole divorce off. Cole moved back in, and everything was back to normal, (or what ever that was). Cole had even set up a date for them that night at a Japanese restaurant, where the chefs cook in front of you. He was being such a sweetheart, like he had been when they were sixteen. Ben seemed a lot happier now that his father was living in the same house as him again. As a celebration, Phoebe bought a pizza and special ice cream that Ben loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige decided that it was time for Savannah to meet her family. She called Piper and Prue first, and it was decided they would get together around six for pizza. Next she called Phoebe.

" Hello?" Phoebe answered happily.

" Well someone's happy." Paige commented.

" Cole and I are back together." She said. " No divorce!"

" That's great." Paige said. " Right?"

" Yeah, I am so happy." Phoebe said.

" Anyway, Prue and Piper are coming over here for pizza to meet Savannah at six. Wanna join?"

" I'd love to." Phoebe said, hesitantly.

" But…"

" But, Cole and I have a date. Ben can come, though."

" That'll be fine." Paige said. " Drop him off at six, and meet her then for a little while."

" Will do." Phoebe said, and hung up.

Paige hung up her own phone, and went to go find Savannah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Piper, Leo, and the girls were getting ready to go to Paige's house at six. Piper was with Becky in the girls' bedroom.

" Which one do you want to wear?" Piper asked her holding up a corduroy brown dress against a corduroy pink one.

" Pink." Becky said.

" That's settled then." Piper said, and put the brown one back in the closet that the girls shared.

" Come here." Piper said, holding up the pink dress. Becky came to her, and she changed her.

Becky was finally in her dress, and now it was time for Kim to get dressed.

" Kim, it's your turn." Piper said, as she stuck her head into the closet.

Kim came into the room.

" What do you want to wear?" Piper asked her.

" I want to wear blue." Kim said.

Piper nodded. She looked around the closet, and saw a denim blue dress.

" This good?" Piper said, holding up the dress.

Kim nodded.

Piper helped Kim get dressed, and went to get dressed, herself. She walked into her bedroom to find Leo getting dressed into a nice shirt and a pair of jeans. He was facing the wall, away from her.

" The girls are dressed." She said, walking into the room, and closing the door.

" That just leaves us to get dressed." Leo said. He turned around to face her as he finished. " How are you feeling?"

" I think morning sickness is starting." She said. " I feel a little nauseous."

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Are you okay to go?" he asked. " You want me to take the girls, and you can rest here?"

Piper shook her head. " I'm fine." She said. " I really am." She added when he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She got dressed into a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. In just two short months, she wouldn't even be able to fit into her regular jeans.

Leo drove them to Paige's apartment, and stopped outside the apartment when they got there.

" Ready?" he asked.

Piper nodded. " Ready." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prue got the twins into their snugglies, and Cassie and Andy were at the door waiting. She handed Aiden to Andy, and pulled the straps of Tori's snuggly around her arms. They were ready to go. All of a sudden a strong scent filled her nostrils. She knew what this meant.

" Okay who did it?" she said. She looked at the twins with a slight smile. " Which one of you?"

Aiden looked at her, and broke down crying.

" I guess it's you." She said. She handed Tori to Andy, and took Aiden from him.

Aiden was crying in her arms, as she carried him upstairs, and into the nursery.

She went into the room, and set him down onto the changing table.

She opened his diaper after getting his baby shirt off.

" Pew." She gasped, when the diaper came off. " What did daddy feed you?"

Andy had fed the twins this after noon while she did some errands alone with Cassie.

Aiden just giggled.

" Yeah, now you're happy." She said, with a smile.

She brought him back down stairs with a clean diaper.

" Ready to leave?" she said, as she handed Aiden to Andy, and took Tori.

They left, and were there within five minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper knocked on Paige's apartment door. Not a second later, the door opened to reveal Paige, a huge smile playing on her face.

" Hi, everybody." Paige said. "Come in."

The Wyatt family stepped into the apartment. Kim was holding Piper's hand, and Becky was in Leo's arms.

" Where is my new little niece?" Piper said, smiling.

" She's right here." Paige said, stepping to the side. There in back of her was Savannah, her long dark brown hair in two braids to the side of her head.

" Hi, Savannah!" Piper said. " I'm your Aunt Piper."

" Hi." Savannah said.

" Mommy is that my new cousin?" Becky said from Leo's arms.

" Yeah." Piper said, turning around. " This is Savannah. Savannah these are my daughters Kimberly and Rebecca."

" Mommy told me about them." Savannah said, politely.

Piper smiled. She called Paige 'Mommy' She must really feel comfortable with Paige.

" This is Leo." She said. " My husband."

" My uncle?" Savannah said.

Piper nodded.

Sound came from the door, and three people walked through it. It was Prue, Andy, and Cassie. Prue was holding Tori and Andy was holding Aiden.

" Hi." She said.

" Hi, Prue." Paige said. " We were just introducing Savannah to everyone."

" Oh my gosh!" Prue exclaimed. " She's adorable!"

Savannah smiled.

" I'm your Aunt Prue." Prue said. " And this is your Uncle Andy." She gestured to Andy.

" That's Cassie." Paige added.

" Hi." Cassie said.

" Hello." Savannah said back.

" These are the twins." Prue said. " Aiden and Tori. They're only a month old, though."

" They're cute." Savannah said.

" Oh how are my little niece and nephew?" Piper exclaimed. She turned to Prue and Andy, and took Tori out of the small snugly.

" Hello my little Tori." She said in a little voice.

Piper couldn't wait to have a baby this little that was her's in her arms again.

A lot of people said that they loved being around babies, and holding them, when they could give them back to the baby's mother after a while, but Piper felt totally different. She loved having children, and couldn't imagine her life without them.

Aiden babbled.

" Oh, you want attention, too?" Piper cooed smiling at him.

" How are you feeling, Piper?" Paige asked.

" Oh you know, normal pregnancy symptoms." She said. " I don't feel well, but I'll be fine."

" Anyone in here?" came Phoebe's voice.

"Come in." Paige said. " We're all here."

Phoebe walked in with Ben next to her.

" Hello everyone." She said. " Can't stay long, where's my newest niece."

" Right here." Paige said.

Phoebe walked up to Savannah.

" You're adorable." She said. " I'd love to talk to you, but I've got to go. I'll be her tonight and tomorrow, though."

Savannah nodded. " Aunt Phoebe, right?"

Phoebe smiled, and nodded.

" Bye." She said, and left.

" So we're all here." Paige said. " I ordered the pizza, so it should be here soon."

" Yum, pizza." Kim said.

" Paige do you have something like pasta that I can make?" Piper said. " I think pizza's going to bother my stomach."

" Sure." Paige said. " On the counter. The pots are under the sink and to the left."

Piper nodded, and went to go boil some pasta. The blander, the better.

" Hello, who are you?" Ben said to Savannah.

" I'm Savannah." Savannah said.

" This is Ben, your cousin." Paige said. " Phoebe's son."

" Why don't you kids go play?" Prue suggested. All five kids went into the play room, and Cassie, being the oldest and tallest, turned on the TV."

" So, morning sickness." Prue said to Piper. " Sounds familiar. Good luck."

" Prue, I've been through this before." Piper said, turning to her sister. The pot behind her was gradually boiling. " Two times. I have given birth to two children."

" I'm aware of that." Prue said. " Just good luck."

" Thanks."Piper said.

The pizza came fifteen minutes later, and they all ate Piper the only one eating pasta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Cole this is amazing." Phoebe said. They were sitting in 'Giovanni's Famous Italian Cuisine' restaurant. It was the most expensive restaurant in town, and also the best. Cole figured she deserved all of it.

" You think so?" he said, cautiously.

Phoebe smiled.

" Yeah." She nodded. " I haven't felt this special in so long."

A person walked beside them.

" Hi, Cole." The person said. It was a medium sized woman in a red dress, and straight hair.

Cole turned around. He blushed slightly.

" Cole, you look extraordinary." She said, seeming to ignore Phoebe.

" Who are you?" Phoebe said, incredulously.

" Who are you?" she said, finally acknowledging Phoebe. She looked upset Phoebe was even there.

" I'm Phoebe." Phoebe said. " Cole's wife. Who are you?"

" I'm Sandra, Cole's girlfriend." She said.

Cole ran a hand through his hair. He was now in the hot seat, and it didn't look like there was a way out.

Phoebe's heart jumped into her mouth as soon as the words hit her ears. What was happening?

A/N: a little bit of a cliffie there, huh? Review! 

**-piperleoforever21-**


	12. Falling

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" _Hi, Cole." The person said. It was a medium sized woman in a red dress, and straight hair._

_Cole turned around. He blushed slightly._

" _Cole, you look extraordinary." She said, seeming to ignore Phoebe._

" _Who are you?" Phoebe said, incredulously. _

" _Who are you?" she said, finally acknowledging Phoebe. She looked upset Phoebe was even there. _

" _I'm Phoebe." Phoebe said. " Cole's wife. Who are you?"_

" _I'm Sandra, Cole's girlfriend." She said. _

_Cole ran a hand through his hair. He was now in the hot seat, and it didn't look like there was a way out._

_Phoebe's heart jumped into her mouth as soon as the words hit her ears. What was happening?_

" Cole?" Phoebe said, timidly.

" Phoebe." He said, awkwardly.

" Cole, you don't have a wife." Sandra said. " You can't have a wife, because I'm your girlfriend."

" I told you it was over." Cole said to her, away from Phoebe.

" I didn't think you were serious." She said. " You couldn't have been, because we were so happy."

" Cole, what the hell is going on?" Phoebe said, staring back and forth between the two of them. " Why am I hearing that you have a girlfriend?"

" I don't." he said.

" When did you two go out?" Phoebe said to Sandra, hoping to get real information.

" A couple of weeks ago." She said.

A couple of weeks ago; a couple of weeks before they split up. That was why he was never home. Was ' Work' the new translation for ' Sandra'?

Phoebe got up, and started to walk away.

" Phoebe!" was all she heard from Cole. Her divorce attorney was being called that night, and there was no going back again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper, Leo, and the girls went home after staying at Paige's for a while. Kim and Becky had so much fun playing with Savannah.

" Go up to your rooms." Piper told them. " I'll be up in a few minutes."

They ran upstairs to their rooms.

" I am so tired." Piper said, as Leo helped her out of her coat, and hung it up.

" Well, help the girls get into their p.js, and then come to bed." He said. " It's been a long day."

Piper smiled, and embraced her husband. Suddenly a feeling of nausea swept through her stomach. She put a hand to her mouth.

" Ugh-oh." She muttered, and ran to the downstairs bathroom.

Leo was close behind her.

She made it to the bathroom, lifted the toilet seat, and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Leo held her hair back.

When she was finished, she took a napkin out Leo's hand, and whipped her mouth on it.

" Thanks, sweetie." She said.

" Are you okay now?" he asked. She nodded, and embraced him once more.

The phone rang, so Piper untangled herself from Leo, and picked up the cordless from the side table next to her.

She pressed the 'talk' button, and put the phone to her ear.

" Hello?" she said.

" Piper." Came Phoebe's voice. It was low, and timid; like she'd been crying.

" Phoebe…what's wrong." Piper said.

" Cole…Cole." She stuttered.

" Cole what?" Piper said.

" He cheated on me." Phoebe said. " With some woman named Sandra. She was at the restaurant hitting on Cole, and he told her to remember that he said it was over between them. That's why Cole was never home. He was never at work. Cole and I are over."

" Phoebe, I'm so sorry." Piper said. " Go get Ben, go home, and drink some chamomile tea. Relax sweetie. Just remember that you deserve better, and you will get that."

Phoebe hung up, and Piper hit ' End' on her phone.

" What's wrong with Cole?" Leo said, as soon as she hung up.

" He cheated on Phoebe." Piper said, sadly. " That was why he was never home."

" She deserves a whole lot better than that." Leo said. " A whole lot better than that."

Piper nodded. " I know, and she'll find that once she decides to move on." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe picked up Ben, and told Prue and Paige about the whole restaurant thing. They were both furious. After that, she went home, and did just what Piper had told her to do. After making chamomile tea, she curled up on the couch.

A knock came at the door.

She didn't answer it. A tall dark figure stood behind the door. It was probably Cole.

Another knock, and another. By the fifth knock, she got fed up, and answered it.

" I don't want to hear it Cole." She said.

" Phoebe, just listen." He said.

" I don't want to listen." Phoebe said. "You cheated on me when we were together, even before I wanted a divorce. You lose."

" Phoebe, I was lost." He said. " I though that that was what I wanted, and it isn't. All I want is you."

" You lost me." She said. " Go find Sandra, and have a nice life with her. My lawyer will send the papers to your lawyer tomorrow. Goodbye Cole."

She slammed the door in his face.

It was over between him and her. There was no longer a Phoebe and Cole. It was over. Maybe she would find someone who loved her, and would stay loving her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige felt so bad for her sister, and she thought about it as she cleaned up.

" Honey, you need help?" Henry said, as he watched her clean up.

" Yeah, can you put Savannah to bed?" she said.

He nodded, and left the room. Phoebe deserved so much better. She and her two other sisters had all found great husbands, so Phoebe would, too. She was strong enough to move on and be happy. Paige knew her sister, and she would. She just needed to calm down, and be over with being divorcing Cole. She knew her sister could do it.

She finished cleaning up, and went to bed. It had been a long and eventful day for everybody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prue got home, and put the twins to bed. Cassie went to bed, and the house was quiet. Quiet, that is until two in the morning when one of the twins would wake up, and then the other. She couldn't exactly feel bad for herself, when Phoebe was going through the pain she was. Her husband cheated on her, and she couldn't imagine what it would be like if she found out Andy was cheating on her. Of course he wouldn't, but she would be devastated if such thing happened to her. Phoebe would make it through, though. Cole wasn't right for her, and she never really did like Cole to begin with. How dare he do that to her sister? One thing was for sure. He was never welcome around anyone in her family ever again. Ben he had a right to, but not Phoebe.

She went to bed feeling horrible, and she knew that it would all get worse as time went on. Of course it would get better after the bad.

**A/N: okay, so there's a chapter of all the sister's feelings towards the whole Cole thing. Review, and tell me what you think.**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	13. Rising

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Phoebe was sitting in her lawyer's office, two months later. The final divorce papers were in front of her. Cole had signed his papers the day before. After signing this paper, she wasn't married to him anymore. Freedom would feel really good. She took a deep breath, and signed her name. _Phoebe Halliwell. _She let out the breath, and smiled. It was all over. She was no longer married to Cole. Freedom was what she wanted, and it was what she had.

Best part was, was that Cole, who had moved on rather quickly, was moving with 'Sandra' to New York, and she had custody of Ben. Ben of course was upset to never see his father again, but he loved just being with his mom. Of course he didn't really understand what was going on. No child understands divorce at the age of six. The best part was that she was over him. At first she had been really devastated, but then she remembered that she deserved better, and she would get better. She would just have to find it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was now four months pregnant. She was already starting to show a bit, but not much.

She was doing the dishes, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. It was a weekday, so Kim was at pre-school. Leo was obviously now back from taking her. Becky was at Prue's, because of Cassie. She was doing a project for school, and it had to do with interacting with a child and their day. It was basically just a 'Tell about your day' type of thing. Piper could tell they were both really enjoying it.

She smiled, and set down the dish she was holding.

" Hi, honey." She said. " Kim at school."

" Yeah." Leo said, and kissed her neck.

She smiled again, and turned around to face him. He smiled back at her, and put a hand to her small belly.

" How've you been feeling since after I left?" he asked.

" I kept my breakfast down so far." She said. She hadn't been able to since she was two months along.

" That's great." He smiled. " Congratulations."

" Yeah." She said. " So, I am pretty much done with putting the dishes into the dishwasher. Could you call Prue's house and check on Becky?"

" I just dropped her off there." Leo said. He had just dropped her off there before bringing Kim to school.

" Please." She said.

He nodded. " Okay." He said, and walked away to find the cordless phone.

Piper finished loading the dishwasher, and closed it.

She put a hand to her stomach, and sighed. A whole day to herself. What would she do with herself, and all this quiet? The house was clean, since yesterday she had pretty much gone on a cleaning spree.

After she closed the dishwasher, she walked out of the room, and went to the living room. Leo was standing there, with the phone to his ear.

" Yeah, she wanted me to check." He was saying, obviously to Prue. " Okay, bye."

He hung up, and turned to face her.

" Thanks." She said, and hugged him. She smiled, and leaned up to kiss him.

Leo smiled. She had been very emotional since she got pregnant, and right now she was being mushy.

" Why don't you relax?" he suggested. " I'll do everything."

Piper laughed. " Not a bad idea." She said.

He nodded, and went to start doing the paperwork for the restaurant. Piper went upstairs to watch some TV.

Leo pulled out the restaurant's notebooks, and began to check that everything was ordered. Piper was an organized person, and kept an 'to order' list, and checked it off as she went along. He looked down the page. The only thing not checked was ' Mineral Water'. He called the shipping place, and ordered what Piper had written down for it.

Just as he hung up the phone, it rang. He picked it up.

" Hello?" he said.

" Hi, sweetheart." The person on the other line said.

" Hi, honey." Leo said. It was Piper on her cell phone.

" Honey, I'm very lonely up here." She said. " Can you please come up and keep me some company?"

Leo smiled. " Sure." He said. " I'll be right up. Is there anything you need?"

" No." she said.

Leo left the room, and headed upstairs towards his and Piper's bedroom.

He entered the room to see her on their bed. The TV in front of the bed was on, and it was turned on to the DVD player.

" What're we watching?" he said.

She looked at him, and smiled. " It's The Wedding Singer. You know with Drew Barrymore and Adam Sandler."

" Good choice." He said, and sat on the bed next to her. Their bed had a high mattress that you had to climb up to get onto it. A lot of times, when the girls came in, in the morning, Piper or Leo would have to lift them up.

He lay down on the bed, next to her, and she leaned her head against his chest.

" You feeling okay?" he asked her, as he stroked her hair.

" Yeah, for now." She said. " Knock on wood."

" Don't worry." He told her. " The baby will be here soon, and you won't have to deal with morning sickness anymore."

" Leo, I want four children. If we have four children, I'm going to get morning sickness all over again."

" Well for then it will be." He laughed. " But lets focus on the three we have right now, okay?"

" Okay." Piper said, and leaned up to kiss him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Paige knocked on the door of Phoebe's apartment, and waited. She wanted to find out how it went with the lawyers. Phoebe said she was going at ten, and she would probably be back by twelve. Paige looked at her watch. It was one o'clock already. She had gotten out of the house at ten that morning after bringing Savannah to school at nine. She went grocery shopping, and to the post office to deliver some bills.

Phoebe came up to the door, and opened it.

" Hi, Paige." She said, cheerfully.

" You're cheery." Paige commented, as she stepped into the room.

" I'm just so happy." Phoebe said. " I'm done with Cole, and life just seems so inviting."

" Has he contacted you?" Paige asked.

" Yeah, he did this morning." She said. " To tell me that he'd send money when he needed to. I'm not really that worried, though. I just need my life back."

" Well, you have it." Paige said. " And you'll find someone who treats you so much better."

" I know I will." She said. " And when I do, I do."

Paige nodded. " That's the spirit." She said.

**A/N: review. Not a very long chapter, I know, but I'll update A.S.A.P. **

**-Piperleoforever21-**


	14. Almost a crash

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

A week after the divorce, Phoebe was finally living a somewhat normal life style. She felt so much better now that the whole Cole situation wasn't lingering down her back, making her feel guilt and depression. She was walking around in the grocery store, trying to pick up anything that her and Ben would need for the week. They would need cold cuts for school and work, and dinner for the next six nights…. fridays she ordered out.

Ben was taking the whole Cole situation quite maturely, seeing as he would probably only see his father every so often, once a year maybe. Ben would tell her whether he wanted to know Cole or not when he felt like talking to Phoebe and wanted to. She didn't want to force anything out of her son.

She kept walking down the aisle she was in, which was the cereal aisle. She looked at the shelf, and realized that the cheerios were two for five dollars. She grabbed two boxes, and put them into the cart.

Finally she got done, and went to go home. As she was pulling out of her parking spot, she felt and heard a slight bump against something else. Something else, like another car.

_Oh crap_ she thought. _Oh crap!_

She got out of the car, hoping that it wasn't really a car, but a cart. She walked around the small car to see a man standing outside his own car. The something she bumped into.

" I am so sorry." She said, not looking at him, but the two cars.

" It's not a problem." He said. She looked up at the sound of his voice. He was a somewhat tall man with dark eyes, and brown hair. _Whoa _she thought to herself. " No damage from what I can see was really done."

" Really?" she said, slightly out of breath. " Thank god."

" Yeah." He said. " I've really got to go. I've got to go pick up my kid."

" Okay." She said.

When she got home, she let the baby sitter go home, and she put Ben to sleep, since it was about nine already.

Her dreams were somehow peaceful that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper heard the doorbell ring, as she walked into the living room. It was about eight, and the girls were upstairs watching TV. She sighed, and answered the door. Behind the door was her sister Prue.

" Hi, Piper." Prue said, stepping into the house. "I brought the stuff from the store." Piper hadn't gotten a chance to go to the store, and needed milk and chocolate chip cookie mix. She wanted chocolate chip cookies so bad. Prue held out a brown paper grocery store bag.

" How are you feeling?" Prue asked, as Piper took the bag her sister had held out to her. Piper put a hand to her belly. She was wearing a white stretch shirt, and gray pajama bottoms.

" Oh, morning sickness still." Piper said. " Cravings…"

" Piper, it's normal." Prue said. " You're pregnant."

" No, Prue, I'm not pregnant." Piper said, sarcastically, taking her hand away. " I've just gained a considerable amount of weight."

Piper was obviously in her moody mood right now, and Prue didn't want to upset her, so she backed away a bit.

" I know what is normal." Piper said. " I have been pregnant two times before this, you know?"

" Yes, I do know." Prue said, remembering that this was the way Piper got with both Kim and Becky.

" Do you think I look too fat?" Piper said, nervously, looking down at herself.

_Hormones. _Prue thought to herself.

" No." she said. " You look great."

" Good, because I think so, too." Piper said. " Cause I think that if you've got the belly, then you must flaunt the belly." She smiled, and put her hand to her belly once more.

" I agree." Prue said, thinking this normal. When Piper was pregnant with Kim, she was weary at first about maternity wear, but now not so much.

" Where's Leo and the girls?" Prue asked.

" The girls are in bed, and Leo is making me some ice cream."

It was true. Her wonderful husband was making her an ice cream as they spoke. What a great husband he was.

" Well, I've got to go." Prue sighed heavily. " Enjoy your ice-cream."

" Bye." Piper said.

Prue waved, and left.

Piper smiled slyly, and walked into the kitchen. Leo was facing the counter, away from her, still apparently making the ice cream sundaes. Piper walked quietly over to him, and kissed the side of his cheek.

" Hi, there." He said, turning around. " Prue leave?"

" Yeah." She said.

" Well, I am done here, so we can go upstairs and eat this ice cream."

Piper peered around him to see two good looking ice cream sundaes.

" Yummy." She said. " Andiamo."

" Andiamo?" he said.

" Let's go." She said, with a smile. " Just thought I'd see if you understood. You were in Italian with me in high school, weren't you?"

" Yes, I was." He smiled. " I am just surprised you remember."

" I do." She laughed. " Now, lets go, Leonardo."

He chuckled, and followed her upstairs to their bedroom, after taking the two ice cream bowls.

The went into the room, and sat on the bed. Piper took her ice cream, and propped up against her pillow comfortably before taking a bite.

" Mmmm." She hummed. " This is yummy."

Leo chuckled. " Thanks." He said.

Piper looked up at him, and kissed him.

Leo smiled, and took a bite of his own ice cream. " Yeah." He said. "You're right. It is good."

**A/N: okay, so not so long, but it's a chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I will review as soon as I can. **

**-piperleoforever21- **


	15. Divorce can be good

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Phoebe walked into the club called " Trace's". It was full, what with it being Saturday night. The perfect night to meet guys. She was determined to move on and find the right person. Paige was watching Ben, because she figured Ben would like to spend time with his new cousin.

She walked in, and sat down at an empty table. As she sipped the drink she got, a man walked up beside her.

" Hi." He said.

She looked to the side of her, and saw the man that she had bumped into a few days before.

" Hey." She said. " I bumped into your car, right?"

He nodded. " I noticed you sitting here by yourself." He said. " You want company?"

How subtle.

" Sure." She smiled, and gestured to the seat across from her. He sat down, and looked at her.

" So you come here often?" he asked.

She shook her head. " Not really." She said. " My husband never really took me out."

" Your married?" he said, cautiously.

" No." she said. " Divorced."

" I'm divorced, too." He said. " Rough times?"

She shook her head. " It was my decision." She said. " I didn't really want to be with him anymore. My son is actually taking it pretty well."

" My daughter is, too." He said. " Sophie doesn't see her anymore. She ran off with her new boyfriend somewhere."

They talked for a while, and as time went by, Phoebe was beginning to really like him.

By the end of the night, she still hadn't gotten his name.

" Well, I've got to go…." She started, hoping to get his name.

" Drake." He said. "Nice to meet you…"

" Phoebe." She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" I've got to go back to work." Prue told Andy; as she put her coat on to go to work. " I know the twins are only four months old, but I need to go back or else I am going to go crazy."

"And your boss'll go crazy." Andy said. " You're the best photographer he has."

Prue smiled. "Don't try to butter me up Trudeu." She said. " It's not going to help you with me persuading Piper to bake you her special Christmas apple pie just for you."

" Did I ask for it?" he said, innocently.

" No, but it was implied." She said. " Now, I'm going to go, and you'll be fine with the kids?"

He nodded. " Yeah." He said. "Go. Have a good day."

She kissed his cheek, and left the house.

" I'm back." She said, in a singsong voice, as she walked into 415.

" Oh my god Prue, thank god." Amy, her assistant said. " We're all a mess here."

" I take it I came back at a good time." She said, taking off her coat.

Amy nodded, and bit her lip.

" Our temp isn't doing anything right. We just let him go yesterday." She said. " That's why I say thank god."

" I am so sorry to hear that." Prue said. " Anything I can't fix?"

Amy shook her head. " Prue, just work your photography magic."

Prue smiled. It was good to be back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige's cell phone rang as she was working.

She grabbed it out of her bag, and opened it.

" Hello?" she said, putting it up to her ear.

" Mrs. Mitchell?" someone on the other end said.

" Who is this?" Paige said.

" This is the school nurse." The person said. "Savannah's down here, and she's got a 101.5 fever. I have a feeling it's going to escalate. It would be best if you come and get her.

" I'm on my way." Paige said, and hung up her phone.

She took the phone from her desk, and beeped Mr. Cowan's office.

" Paige?" Mr. Cowan said on the other end.

" I've got to pick up Savannah from school." She said. " She's sick. I need to leave."

" Go ahead." Mr. Cowan said. "Tell her I hope she feels better."

Paige hung up the phone, and rushed to the school.

She got to the nurse's office to find Savannah lying on one of the beds, looking very pale.

" Was she like this morning?" the nurse questioned Paige.

Paige shook her head.

" I wouldn't have sent her to school if she was." She said.

" Well, she needs some rest and a doctor." The nurse said. " Call her in absent if she doesn't feel better by tomorrow."

Paige brought Savannah home, and gave her some basic medicine. Savannah was sleeping in no time, and Paige could do some house chores. She would probably keep her home tomorrow if her fever got worse. She hoped Savannah wouldn't get really sick. She'd hate to see her child really sick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" It's just a fever, Paige." Piper told her frantic sister on the other end of her cell phone. She was currently in the grocery store getting some groceries she needed. " She'll be fine. Just give her some liquids, and keep her in bed. Trust me I have two little girls whom have had fevers."

" I trust you." Paige said. "Thanks."

With that, they both hung up.

Piper sighed, and put her cell phone in her purse. She was already down the frozen items aisle, so she grabbed the milk and cookie mix she needed. She glared down at her grocery list in the child seat of the cart. The seat seemed so empty without a child in it. Usually when she went shopping, the girls came with her; or at least one of them. Right now, the girls were with Leo at home. The suggestion was that Piper get some time to herself for a little while, which gratefully, she ran with. As she turned the corner of the aisle to get to the bread product aisle, she bumped into someone else.

" Sorry." She said. " I didn't…. Kara?"

" Oh my gosh, Piper." The woman said.

The person she bumped into was Kara, one of her friends from High school. She hadn't seen Kara since they graduated, since she had moved to Florida.

" How have you been?" Piper said, with a smile.

" Good." Kara said. " I just moved back to San Francisco. I lived in Florida with my husband until we got divorced, and well here I am."

" Sorry to hear that." Piper grimaced. Kara was always a nice person, and didn't deserve that.

" No, it was my decision." Kara said. " I'm happy without him. So how about you and Leo?"

" We got married." Piper smiled.

" That's wonderful!" Kara exclaimed.

" Yeah, and we have two daughters." Piper added. " And one on the way, as you can see." Piper gestured down to her growing belly.

Kara smiled. " You must me so happy."

" I am." Piper said. " You've got to come over some time. Dinner maybe?"

" Sure, when?" Kara said.

" How about next week on Friday? I'll cook." Piper suggested.

" Sounds great, see you then." Kara said, and they went their separate ways.

It was good to see Kara again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: please review. I know it isn't very long, but next one will maybe be longer. I'll update a.s.a.p.!**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	16. Could this be?

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

Phoebe walked into Starbucks coffee for her morning coffee, or what was left of the morning. She was usually with her coffee in hand earlier than this. She went to walk up to the counter, when she bumped into someone.

" Sorry." She said.

She looked at the person, to realize it was Drake from the club.

" Hey." He said.

" We've got to stop meeting like this." She smiled.

" I know we really have." He laughed. She loved the way he laughed. It was just so natural. They sat down at a two-person table, and set their coffees in front of them. " I enjoy seeing you, though."

" We're going to have to do something about that then, huh?" Phoebe smiled.

" How about we go out some time together, so we don't have to meet this way?" he suggested.

Phoebe smiled. He was asking her out. What was she going to say, Yes or No. That one simple answer could define how ready she was to actually move on. Saying and doing were two totally opposite things.

" Are you asking me out?" she smiled, again.

" An attempt at subtlety failed." He grinned. " But yeah."

This was it. Let go, and move on with nothing holding you back.

" I'd love to." She said. She grabbed a napkin from the dispenser to the side of her, and took a pen out of her purse. Then she wrote down her phone number and address.

" Here." She said, handing the napkin to Drake.

" Do I have something on my face?" he laughed. " Thanks for the napkin."

He had a sense of humor, and she liked that. It wasn't too much, but subtle enough to make her laugh.

" It's my number and address." She said, with a grin. " When would you like to go out?"

" How's next Saturday night at eight?"

" That's great." Phoebe said. Ben was going over to Prue's that night for a sleep over. It was a cousin's sleepover, and Piper and Paige's kids would be there, too. It was mostly for Savannah to get to know her cousins a little bit more. " My son is going to be at my sister's house that night."

" My daughter is going to my sister's, too." Drake said. " She has a daughter and a son. Sophie loves to go there."

" My sisters have kids, too." Phoebe said. " I have three sisters."

" That must be nice." Drake said. " Having a big family. I always wanted one, but I had Sophie, and then things got rocky with my wife…" he trailed off. " But you don't want to hear anything about that."

" No, it's okay." She said, seriously. " I had Ben when I was sixteen, and well my husband didn't turn out to be the man I thought he was."

" I had Sophie when I was twenty." Drake said. " She's three now, and I love her. That's why I am so happy to have her all to myself."

" You really love her." Phoebe said. " I love Ben, too. It's hard being a single parent of a child with no support from the father."

" I know what you mean." Drake said.

She felt so comfortable talking to Drake like this, it was like second nature. He just seemed so kind, and ready to listen.

He looked at his watch.

" Oh, I've got to get home to my daughter." He said. " Told my sister I'd be home soon, but I'll see you Saturday."

" See you next Saturday." Phoebe said, and waved as he left.

Yes, it was official. She was moving on.

PERFECTPERFECTPERFECTPERFECTPERFECT

Piper rang the doorbell, because she had so many bags in her arms. The door opened and her husband stood in the doorway.

" Piper, you should have called me for help." Leo told her. " You've got your cell phone."

" I'm all right." Piper said, as he took the bags from her arms, and set them on the floor next to the door. She walked in, and closed the door behind them.

" Piper, you're almost five months pregnant." Leo said. " You need to take it easy."

Piper sighed. " Fine." She said. "Guess who I saw at the grocery store?"

" Who?" Leo said.

" Kara Hayler." Piper said.

" From high school?" Leo said.

Piper nodded. " She was so happy to see me."

" She moved after graduation." Leo said. " We haven't seen her since then."

" She got married, and then divorced." Piper said. " I invited her over for dinner next Friday night."

" That's the day before our night to ourselves." Leo smiled.

" Now, I can't wait for that." Piper smiled back. " Maybe the baby here will give mommy a night without having to get sick constantly."

Leo smiled, and wrapped his arms around Piper. " Maybe." Leo said.

" Where are the girls?" Piper asked him.

" They're taking their naps." Leo said. " Why do you think it's so quiet here?"

Piper smiled.

----

The week went by fast, and so did the next. The night that Kara was coming was here.

" Piper where do you want me to put the extra chair?" Leo asked.

" Put next to Kim's chair." Piper said.

" Okay." He said, and placed it next to the chair that Kim usually sat in.

" The food is all done." Piper announced as she took the ham out of the oven.

" I'll help you set it on the table." Leo said, going to come over to her.

"Just get all the stuff on the table." Piper said. " I need to go get the girls dressed."

" Okay." Leo said. Piper smiled at him, and then walked out of the room towards the staircase.

" Remember to take the mustard out!" she reminded him.

Piper climbed the stairs and to Kim's bedroom to find her on her bed reading a little kids' book.

" Hey, sweetie." She said. " Mommy's friend is going to be here soon, so I need to get you dressed nice, and brush your hair."

" Okay, mommy." Kim said.

Piper dressed Kim into blue jeans with a butterfly printed on the left leg, and a pink butterfly shirt. She put her hair up into a side ponytail, and she was done.

Next was Becky. She dressed her in brown corduroy pants, and a plain pink shirt. Piper put her hair into two ponytails, and then both her girls were done and ready.

The doorbell rung ten minutes later, and Piper answered the door, while Leo and the girls stood back at the kitchen door, adjacent to the front door.

" Hey, Kara." Piper said, letting Kara step into the house. " Find the house okay?"

Kara nodded. " You've got a lovely home." She said. " Really nice."

" Thank you." Piper said. The walked further into the house. " I'd like you to meet my daughters Kim and Becky, and you know my husband already."

" Hi, Leo." Kara said. " And Kim and Becky."

" Hi." Kim said. " I'm Kimberly Samantha Wyatt."

Kara smiled.

" I take it then this is Becky." She said.

She turned to Piper, and Piper nodded.

" They're adorable." Kara said. She turned back to the girls. "Are you two excited to be having a new baby brother or sister soon?"

" I'm very excited." Kim said.

" What about you Becky?"

Becky nodded, but didn't say anything.

" She's my shy one." Piper said.

" I can see that." Kara said. " But she's so cute."

Piper smiled. " Why don't we go have dinner now?" she suggested.

Kara followed Piper, Leo, and the girls into the kitchen, and they sat down.

" This is so good, Piper." Kara commented, once they began to eat.

" Thanks." Piper smiled.

" You were always the chef of the class." Kara said, taking another bite of her piece of ham. " In home ec you always got top grades, and everyone loved it when it was your turn to cook a meal." Kara smiled at Leo.

" What it was good." Leo said. " Piper has always cooked wonderfully."

He received a smile from his wife for that comment.

" So how long have you two been married for?"

" Seven years." Piper said. **(A/N: I don't think I said how long they have been married before, so that is how long.)**

" That's great." Kara said. " I was married for two."

" You'll find the right person." Piper said. " You just have to give it time."

Kara smiled. " I know that."

They were done about a half hour later, and then a little while later, Piper brought out dessert. It was Piper's favorite, double chocolate decadence cake. When Piper's grandmother had been around, Piper would always tell her that decadence was French for ' don't even think about it'.

" Your food never ceases to amaze me." Kara said. " This had always been your grandmother's favorite."

" Yeah, good old 'don't even think about it' cake." Piper smiled.

Kara laughed, and nodded.

About an hour later, Kara left saying that Piper's meal had been great, and she hoped to get together soon. Piper agreed, and her and Leo watched her leave.

" Mommy can we stay up to watch cartoons?" Kim asked.

" No, to bed." Piper said, leading them to the stairs to their bedrooms.

" Please, mommy?"

" No." Piper said, firmly. " Mommy needs sleep."

Kim and Becky frowned, and let Piper lead them up the stairs. The night had defiantly been filled of memories for her and Leo's younger years before marriage and kids.

PERFECTPERFECT

Paige was getting Savannah ready for her first cousin sleepover the next day. Thankfully, the fever Savannah had wasn't a long time illness, and just a two-day one. It was a simple stomach virus and nothing else. Now she was just fine, and excited about the sleepover.

" Can I bring my Abby doll with me?" Savannah asked, as Paige packed her night bag.

" Sure you can." Paige said. " Kim and Becky have dolls like that, too. Maybe you guys can play with them together."

" Maybe." Savannah said. " Do you think they like me, I mean my cousins?"

" I know they do." Paige said, turning to her. " Aunt Prue and Aunt Piper have told me that they're really excited about this sleepover, also."

" Really?" Savannah said.

" Really." Paige assured her.

**A/N: please review. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, and I hope everyone enjoyed this one. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	17. Wow

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Piper trudged into the house after dropping the girls off at Prue's. It was raining outside, and her hair was slightly wet as well as her jacket. She took it off, and hung it on the coat rack. She pushed her hair out of her face, and went to find her husband. When she had left, he was home, and he didn't say he was going anywhere.

" Leo?" she called out. " Where are you?"

" In here." He called from the kitchen.

Piper walked into the kitchen to find Leo sitting at the table in sweat pants and a white t-shirt on

" I thought we were going out to dinner." She said, walking over to him and sitting down next to him.

" We are." He said. " I just have to get changed."

" When are our reservations for?" she asked.

" They're not for another hour and a half, relax." He said. " You look beautiful as you are right now."

" With wet hair?" Piper raised an eyebrow. " And sweatpants and a white shirt that shows how fat I am?"

Leo smiled. " You're not fat." He said. " You're pregnant."

" Yeah, five months just about." She said.

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist.

" You really want to change?" he said. He looked at her for a second before she answered him.

" I'll put on your favorite white turtleneck shirt, and black pants?" she said.

Leo smiled. " I just want to show off our baby, not hide her." Leo said.

" I know that." Piper said. " I want the world to know about her, too, but I feel so fat."

" Well don't worry about it, cause we're off to have a wonderful night."

About an hour later Piper and Leo got dressed to go out. Piper got into the turtleneck shirt that she promised Leo, and then slipped on a black pair of pants to go with it. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. You could see her baby bump clearly with this on, but right now she didn't care. Like she said, ' If you've got it then you must flaunt it'. She still felt fat, but Leo liked it on her anyway.

" You look great." He said, when he saw her.

" I think I do, too." She said, taking his hand. He was ready to go, too with a white shirt on and a pair of jeans. She put a hand to her belly. " Baby and all."

PERFECTPERFECTPERFECT

Drake escorted Phoebe into the restaurant they had planned on going to. It was Olive Garden. Not very fancy, but it was Phoebe's favorite. Cole had never taken her there, because he claimed to hate all Italian food, yet Spaghetti was his favorite food. Put that one together.

They got a table and menus, and began to relax a bit.

" Your son was adorable." Drake said, starting a conversation. Drake had picked both Phoebe and Ben up, and dropped Ben off at Prue's house. Ben had defiantly liked Drake. It was amazing how great Drake was with kids, too.

Phoebe smiled. " You think?" she said.

Drake nodded. " I do." he said. " Someday he'll have to meet my Sophia. They would get along great together."

Phoebe's smile grew. " We'll have to do that sometime, won't we?" she said.

Drake nodded.

" If you don't mind me asking." He said. " How long were you married?"

" About seven years." Phoebe said. " We were together ten. We had Ben when we were sixteen. I love Ben so much, but I wish I could go back and redo it, you know what I mean?"

" I do." he said. " Sandra and I got married at seventeen, and had Sophia three months later."

" Here we are at twenty three and twenty four wishing we could go back." She said.

Drake nodded.

The waitor took their orders, and they ate a great meal. Drake even bought her a great dessert. Cole never bought her dessert claiming it would cost too much and make her fat. What a great husband, right?

"Did you have a good time?" Drake asked Phoebe, as they walked to the car.

" Wonderful time." Phoebe said. " How about we do this again sometime?"

" How about next week on Friday, we can go dancing…If you want to?"

" I'd love that!" Phoebe exclaimed. " I've never been taken dancing, and I've always wanted to go."

" Well then we're going to have to change that." He grinned. " Next Friday, say eight?"

" Perfect." She said. She looked into his eyes, and was suddenly fighting the urge to kiss him. Was he feeling the same way?

The restrains were loose, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. For a second she thought he would pull away, but she felt him pull her close and deepen the kiss.

After a minute, or what felt like a year, they pulled apart, both of their eyes swimming with stars.

" I guess I'll drive you home now?" he said.

Phoebe nodded, unable to say a word.

They drove home in silence, and Phoebe got out of the car once they reached the apartment.

" Bye." Was all she said, and walked into the apartment.

Wow, was that a kiss or what?

**A/N: Please review. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	18. The fair

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Things were going great for Phoebe and Drake. It had been about three months since their first kiss.

Phoebe and Drake were sitting on the couch of Drake's house watching a movie called

'Beethoven'. The kids were on the floor watching. Ben and Sophie got along quite well, and were starting to warm up to each other. It was actually kind of cute.

The movie ended, and Drake looked to the floor.

" Both out." He said. " Want to take them upstairs to Sophie's room?"

" I think I'll just take him home." Phoebe said. " He really wants to sleep in his new racecar bed."

Drake had bought Ben a racecar bed the day before, and Ben had yet to sleep in it, because the night they got it, he slept over at Drake's.

" Alright." Drake said. " I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

" Tomorrow." Phoebe nodded. They were taking the kids to the fair in town the next day. Prue was taking her kids, and Paige was taking Savannah. She had managed to convince Piper and Leo to take their girls, too. Piper, who was eight months pregnant didn't really like to go out a lot, but Phoebe convinced her.

PERFECTPERFECTPERFECT

" Leo get the girls' coats." Piper said, as she waited by the front door with Kim and Becky.

Leo grabbed the two coats off the coat rack, and put them onto the girls.

" Ready?" he said.

Piper nodded, and they left for the fair.

" Mommy, is there going to be cotton candy there?" Kim asked, as Leo drove.

" Maybe." Piper said. Secretly she hoped they were going to, because she had a craving for cotton candy right about now. She put a hand to her belly and felt a soft kick.

Obviously the baby wanted some cotton candy, too.

They finally got there, and met Phoebe, Drake, Andy, Prue, and Paige at the gate. Beside them were Ben, Cassie, Savannah, and a little girl that Piper wasn't familiar with. Prue was holding Tori, and Andy was holding Ayden.

" Hi, everybody." Piper said, as they walked over to them. " We're all here, I see."

" Yep." Phoebe smiled, and walked up to her. They walked over to the side. " How's my little nieces this morning?"

She looked down at the girls and smiled.

" Good, Aunt Phoebe." They both said.

" And my little niece?" she said.

" Restless." Piper said, putting a hand to her large stomach. " Won't give mommy a moments rest. This kid has one mean kick."

Phoebe smiled. " Ben was like that, too." She said. " And Kim if I remember correctly."

Piper nodded. " I remember." She said. "So who is that little girl?"

" That's Drake's daughter." Phoebe said.

" She's cute." Piper said.

They walked back over to the whole group.

" So everyone ready?" Piper said.

" We're all ready." Prue said.

" Piper, this is Sophie." Phoebe said, as they walked into the park where the fair was located. " Sophie this is my sister Piper."

Sophie smiled up at Piper, and Drake smiled down at Sophie.

" You have a big tummy." Sophie said to Piper.

Piper smiled. " There's a baby in there." She said. " You want to feel?"

Sophie smiled, and put her hand to Piper's stomach. The baby kicked as soon as Sophie put her hand there.

Sophie's smile widened.

" I felt something in there." She said.

" That's the baby." Piper said. " How would you like to meet them when they're born?"

" I really could?" she said.

Piper smiled. " Yeah." She said.

For the rest of the day, the girls and Ben got their faces painted, ate lots of cotton candy

(Piper too!).

By six, everyone was tired, and it was time to go home for dinner. Phoebe, Drake, Ben, and Sophie went out to a diner for dinner with the rest.

Piper, Leo, and the girls went straight home. Piper was so tired, and just needed to get off of her feet. With her due date coming closer and closer, Leo was trying to take the stress away from her.

" You have a nice day?" Leo asked her as they crawled into bed later that night.

" Nice day." Piper said, yawning into the back of her hand. " Loved the cotton candy."

Leo smiled. " I did, too." He said.

" Well, mommy needs some sleep." Piper said, and rested back onto her pillow. " Night honey."

" Night, sweetheart." He said, kissed her cheek, and laid back onto his own pillow. Soon they were both asleep.

**A/N: please review. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	19. Grandpa Matthew

A/N: I don't own charmed.

**A/N: I don't own charmed. This chapter set a month after the last chapter.**

" So that's the story of how Mommy and Daddy fell in love." Piper ended the story of how Leo and she fell in love. It was the girls' naptime, and they loved to hear a story before.

" That was a great story." Kim said.

Leo smiled. " Good, now have a good nap." He said, and tucked Kim into her bed.

" Come on squirt." He said, lifting Becky into his arms.

He and Piper brought her to her room, and put her to sleep.

" Soon we'll be putting a baby to sleep for a nap." Piper said, putting her hand to her big belly. " Really soon. We'll be looking down at her, and feel so happy, like the day Kim and Becky were born."

" Yeah." He said. "I think you should take a nap, too."

" I think so, too." She said.

Leo smiled, and brought her to their bedroom.

" There you go, Mrs. Wyatt." He said, tucking her into bed. " I'll be up in a little while to check on you. If you need me, just call my cell."

Piper nodded. Leo kissed her on the cheek, and he left the room.

He went downstairs to start dinner for that night. He was going to make his special roast beef (Piper's favorite, especially when she's pregnant), and vegetables. As he started to get the ingredients out, his cell phone rang.

He took it out of his pocket, and flipped it open.

" Hello?" he said.

" Leo?" Piper's voice came.

" You need anything?" he said.

"Yeah." She said. " San Francisco Memorial! Now!"

" Is the baby coming?" he said.

" No." Piper said sarcastically. " I just have back pains for no reason, and I brought some water from the bathroom, and poured it on our bed."

" Relax." He told her. " I'll be up in two seconds."

He left the kitchen, and ran up to his bedroom to find Piper sitting on their bed, holding her stomach and breathing heavily.

" Call my sisters." She said. " They can go to the hospital and watch the girls."

Leo called Piper's sisters, and rushed them and the girls to the hospital. Phoebe, Prue, and Paige met them at the entrance, and took the girls to the waiting area.

Piper was rushed to a room, Leo close by.

About ten hours later, Piper was ready to give birth.

"I need you to give a big push." Dr Harold, Piper's doctor said. " A big one."

Piper gripped onto Leo's hand as hard as she could and pushed.

" You can do it, baby." She heard Leo say. " I love you."

She pushed hard again, and the doctor announced that a head and arms were out. She could feel the sweat pouring down her face.

" One last big push." Dr. Harold said. " One last big one."

Piper pushed again, and the sound of a baby's cry filled the room.

" Congratulations!" Dr. Harold said. " It's a boy!"

Piper cried in joy, and collapsed against her pillow, still holding onto Leo's hand.

" It's a boy, Leo!" she said, happily. Leo smiled down at her, and kissed her.

" Here's your son." A nurse said, holding a small blue bundle. She placed the bundle onto Piper's chest, and left the happy couple to be with their new baby.

" He's so beautiful." Piper said, tears streaming down her face. " Look what we did."

" I see." Leo said, happily. " What are we going to name him?"

" I want to name him after his daddy." Piper smiled up at Leo and then down to the baby. " The daddy that loves him and his sisters so much… and Matthew after your grandfather."

Leo had told her that when they had their first son, he wanted to have his middle name be his grandfather's name.

Leo's grandfather had passed away years ago, when Piper was pregnant with Kim. Even though he had lived a really long life, Leo wished he could have lived longer.

Leo smiled. " I think that's perfect." He said.

" You want to hold him?" she said.

Leo nodded, and lifted the baby from her.

" Could you get my sisters and the girls?" she asked him.

Leo nodded, and went to go get them.

They were all outside the hospital room, waiting. Piper's room was right outside a small waiting area.

" It's a boy." Leo announced.

" Oh my gosh!" Phoebe exclaimed. " He's adorable. Can we see Piper?"

" She was asking for you." Leo said.

" What about us, Daddy?" Becky said. " Did she want to see me and Kimmy?"

" You guys especially." Leo grinned down at his daughters.

They all went into the hospital room, and sat down around Piper's bed.

" So you haven't told us his name." Prue said, as Leo handed the baby back to Piper.

" We named him after his daddy." Piper said. " And his middle name is Matthew after his great-grandpa."

" Grandpa Wyatt?" Kim said. " The one tell us stories about?"

Piper nodded.

" I think that's a perfect name." Paige said.

" Welcome to the world Leonardo Matthew Wyatt." Piper said, and smiled down at her baby.

**A/N: please review. Tell me what you thought. I thought I'd add a little bit of charmed with the middle name of Matthew. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	20. Fear

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

" So, how do you like the idea of a nice romantic dinner tomorrow night?" Drake suggested to Phoebe. "My sister can watch the kids."

" Great idea." Phoebe said. "Are you sure she won't mind?"

" Not at all." Drake said. " Amanda loves taking Sophie, and she loves Ben, so she defiantly won't mind."

" Well, then it's a date." Phoebe smiled.

PERFECTPERFECT

" Mommy, can I hold him?" Kim said, as Piper sat in the living room rocking the baby on the rocking chair. Leo was a month old.

" If you sit down." Piper said, standing up. Kim sat down on the couch. Her feet came to the edge of the couch.

Piper sat down next to her, and gently put Leo into her lap, still holding onto him.

" Support his head." She said. Kim lifted her elbow, and Piper put his head against it.

" Hold him gently."

Piper supported the side of him, while Kim held him.

"He's so little." She said, and then looked up at Piper. " Was I this little?"

" You sure were." Piper told her. " You were even littler."

Kim smiled and looked back down at Leo. She bent her head down, and kissed his nose.

" I love you little brother." She said.

Piper smiled at the picture perfect moment between her oldest and youngest.

Leo appeared in the doorway.

Piper gestured for him to come.

He walked over to them, and looked down at Kim and the baby. His mouth spread into a smile, and he walked over to Piper to sit down next to her.

" Do you want to hold Leo, Daddy?" Kim said.

" Sure I would." Leo said, and stood up. He walked over to Kim, and took the baby from her arms. He went and sat back down next to Piper.

" Support his head!" Kim said, as Piper had said.

Leo smiled. " Thanks, sweetheart." He said, and leaned back against the couch.

" How's my little Leo, today?" he said. Leo just yawned, and nestled his head against Leo's chest. " Tired…hmmm, well Mommy and Daddy can take care of that."

" Kim sweetie, go watch TV with your sister, while Daddy and I put Leo down for a nap."

Kim hopped down from the couch, and went in the direction of the family room.

Leo and Piper walked upstairs to the nursery.

Leo brought the baby to his crib, and gently set him in. " There you go, my boy." He said.

" Sleep tight."

Piper smiled. Leo had always been like this with their kids. It wasn't anything new, but it still made her feel warm inside, how good he was with kids, especially theirs.

Leo smoothed the little bit of hair the baby had, and walked back over to Piper.

" Shh." He whispered, and led her out of the room. Leo closed the door, and pulled Piper into his arms.

" You tired?" he asked her. " Cause I can put the girls down for a nap, and we can take our own."

" No, the girls are probably getting hungry. Better make them some lunch."

PERFECTPERFECT

Phoebe and Drake entered Olive Garden on their date that night. Drake had something special planned, that he dared not tell Phoebe about, or else it wouldn't be special.

When they got to their table, Drake pulled out Phoebe's chair for her, and they both sat down.

" No one is really here tonight." Phoebe said, glancing around the room. Lucky them.

" I noticed." Drake said. " So what would you like tonight?"

" I think I'll just have the three cheese lasagna."

" Good choice." He said.

They ate and talked for the rest of the time. Right before they were going to leave, Drake decided now would be a great time for the surprise.

" Phoebe." He said, taking her hand into his. " I know we haven't been together for very long, but the last almost a year with you have been the best of my life. I want the rest of my life to be like that. Will you marry me?"

Phoebe just stared at him. Her mind was spinning, and so was the world around her.

" I'm sorry." She said, getting up. " I can't."

Things would turn around just like it had with Cole. Things wouldn't be perfect anymore, like they had been, and that scared her. Drake looked at her in horror as she ran out of the restaurant.

**A/N: please review. I left a good cliffhanger, didn't I? Review and tell me what you thought.**

**-Whitelighterleo21- **


	21. Have no fear maybe

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

Phoebe sat in her bedroom, crying. How could she have done that? How would she ever face him again? She would have to, to pick Ben up in the morning at his sister's house.

She knew that her answer wasn't in good judgment, but she was afraid of saying yes to have her heart broken again. What she didn't factor in, was that Drake was different from Cole, and actually considered her feelings in every situation. If only she could just go back. Drake was wonderful, and she had said no to him.

She needed to find him. Break free, let go, and be happy.

A knock came at the door, and she sat up in bed. She wiped away her tears, and went to go answer it. She opened the door to see Drake standing there.

" Hey." She said, and let him in.

" Phoebe, listen maybe it was wrong for me to ask." He said. " But I love you so much, and I want us to be together, forever."

"You love me?" she said.

" I absolutely do." he said. " I would be a fool to not love you. You're kind and sensitive. I love everything about you."

" I love you, too." She said. " And I would love to marry you."

"You would?"

" Yeah." She said, happily. They kissed, and the world around them dissolved.

Drake led them to Phoebe's bedroom, and they celebrated their engagement in a way that they had never celebrated before.

PERFECTPERFECTPERFECT

Piper watched as Leo fell asleep. He was so peaceful as he slept, just like his daddy. Piper crept out of the room quietly, so that she wouldn't wake him up.

" Baby asleep?" Leo asked as she walked into their bedroom.

" Yeah." Piper said. " Like a baby…. no pun intended."

Leo grinned. " Well, let's take advantage of that time with some sleep." He said. " Leo's going to be up in a couple of hours."

Piper nodded, and got into bed.

PERFECTPERFECT

The next day, Phoebe and Drake went over to Amanda's house to get the kids. While they were there, they told her and the kids about the engagement.

" Does this mean that Drake will be my new daddy?" Ben asked Phoebe.

" He'll be like your daddy." Phoebe.

" Yeah." Drake put in. " I'll always be there for you, but I don't want to replace your daddy."

" I want you to." Ben said. " My daddy never cared about me. You do."

Drake looked at Phoebe, and Phoebe looked at him. That was something she had never, and never thought Ben would say.

" Can I call you daddy?" Ben said.

" If you want to." Drake told him.

" I do." Ben told him. " Because Mrs. Noel told me that a daddy is someone who loves you, and takes care of you. You're there for me, and you love me."

Mrs. Noel was Ben's teacher at school.

Phoebe still remembered a couple of months ago when Phoebe and Drake had been dating for about four months; Drake had gone to career day for Ben, and Phoebe had gone for Sophie. Ben must have really taken that to heart.

" I want Phoebe to be my mommy, too." Sophie said. " Phoebe listens to me."

Phoebe loved to talk with Sophie. Sophie was such an amazing little girl, who liked to talk, especially to Phoebe. They would talk about school, and things like that.

" I guess we're all happy, then." Drake said. " Group hug!"

They all hugged in celebration of the new family being formed.

" This is so sweet!" Amanda cried.

PERFECTPERFECTPERFECT

Piper was taking a nap, when the phone rang startling her out of her sleep.

She jumped up and grabbed the 'phone' to the side of her.

" Hello?" she said. No noise came from it, and the phone kept ringing. She looked at the thing she had in her hand, and realized that it wasn't the phone, but the baby monitor. She sighed, and went to the kitchen to answer the phone.

" Hello?" she said, into the real phone.

" Piper, I have great news." Phoebe said on the other line.

" What?" Piper said sleepily.

" You okay?" Phoebe said.

" Leo was up all night. Just fell asleep…whatever…what's your good news?"

" Drake asked me to marry him." She said, happily.

" Phoebe, that's wonderful!" Piper said. " What did you say?"

" I said no." Phoebe said. " But then I realized that I deserve this, and I said yes."

" Good news." Piper said.

" I have a problem, though."

" What?"

" Ben wants Drake to be his father, and I don't know if I should let Ben have that kind of relationship with him.

" Phoebe, Ben deserves to have a father, and Drake really cares about him." Piper said.

" He deserves it."

" Your right." Phoebe said. " And Sophie wants me to be her mommy. They're calling us mommy and daddy. It's so sweet!"

" You do talk to her a lot." Piper said. " But what happened to his ex?"

" She ran off with her boyfriend. I guess we have that in common, Drake and I." Phoebe said. A sound came from Phoebe's house. " Got to go, someone's at the door."

Phoebe hung up before Piper had the chance to say anything else.

PERFECT

Phoebe answered the door, and there was Drake.

" Thought we could go to lunch." He said, " The four of us?"

" Great idea." She said.

They all went to TGI Fridays, and got a booth table.

Phoebe looked across the room, as she looked for their waitor, so that they could order food. She saw someone she hoped never to see again. The bad part was he saw her, too.

She watched as he got up, and walked towards her, a woman with him.

" Hello." He said. " How wonderful to see you here." He said. The woman wasn't close behind. Phoebe recognized her as the woman Cole had cheated on her with.

" Cole?" Phoebe said in shock.

" Sandra?" Drake said, at the same time.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? Well tell me what you thought.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	22. Perfect

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

" That's my ex!" both Phoebe and Drake exclaimed.

" What a coincidence." Cole said to Drake. " We're both out with each other's ex."

Phoebe stood up, and pulled Cole out of the restaurant.

"I just wanted to say hello." He said.

" Cole, leave my family alone." Phoebe said. " I am getting married, and nothing can change that."

" To my wife's ex?" he said. " How lovely."

" Sandra is your wife?" Phoebe said. " Well, it is a coincidence."

" Yeah, well we came down here to get my stuff." He said. " We'll be back in Australia by tomorrow."

" Great." Phoebe said. " You can get out of my life."

" Fine with me." he said.

They walked back into the restaurant, and Sandra went beside Cole.

" Nice seeing you." He said, and they left.

" What just happened?" Drake asked.

" Our exes got married to each other." Phoebe said. She started to laugh. It was quite numerous, actually. She saw that Cole did her a favor by going with Sandra. He enabled her to meet Drake, and fall in love with him. Now they were getting married.

" Well, there's a coincidence." Drake said. " If Sandra hadn't cheated on me with him, we would've never met, and never fallen in love."

He was thinking the same as her.

" Now here we are." He said. " And it's perfect."

Five months later:

" Do you Phoebe Patricia Halliwell take this man as your husband?" the priest said, as Phoebe and Drake stood at the alter, surrounded by their families.

" I do." Phoebe said.

" And do you Drake Michael Burk take this woman to be your wife?" **(A/N: Lets just say that that's his full name, and his last name is Burk)**

" I do." Drake said.

" Then by the powers invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Phoebe and Drake kissed, and pulled apart laughing.

Ben and Sophie clapped, and jumped up and down. They were flower girl and ring bearer.

Everyone around them clapped and cheered, because one thing was for sure…. for all of them. Prue had her husband and kids as she had always dreamed, Piper had her little boy she and Leo always wanted, Paige had her daughter, and changed said daughter's life with adoption, and Phoebe moved on for good and met the man of her dreams.

Everything was how it should be…. perfect.

**A/N: well there's the end. I might write an epilogue or a sequel. I am going to have so much trouble letting go of this story, so I am thinking about a sequel. Tell me what you think.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


End file.
